Who is Harry Potter
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Within a couple of hours of the death of Voldemort, a very tired Harry Potter receives the shock of his life by the magically arrival of a baby boy asleep in his cot. But that surprise is just the first that Harry will receive. No pairing, some slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, (sadly), the wonderful JK does, I make no money on these stories, I write for my own amusement.

Chapter one

When Albus Dumbledore had explained to Lily, James, Lily, James' father who was also at the Potter house along with Sirius, Remus and Peter, all about the prophecy made about Voldemort and Harry, James and Sirius flew into a tirade, Lily burst into tears, Remus, his usual calm and controlled self, started to ask Albus questions, Peter just gazed from one to the other. After Lily was able to calm down, she got her husband and his friends to also calm down, Albus relayed the bad news that Voldemort had been told the first half. Albus refused to tell anyone the prophecy as they still had no idea who the spy was, so for Harry's safety he was keeping it to himself until they uncovered the spy. Then they sat discussing a way to keep Harry safe because if Voldemort thought by taking care of Harry as a baby, now would be the time. So Albus suggested the fidelius charm, he made a lot of suggestions. One was none of the Potters should ever leave the house. James would need to work on the charm and the secret keeper, then make sure only trustworthy people could get in, the least number the better. Albus knew he would do what he could to protect the young boy, so plans started to form in his mind while James tried to console Lily while she hugs her baby boy.

James finally closed the old book then looked up at his wife, 'It's possible, if I'm alive at that time.'

'So we could do it now, to make sure he'd be safe?' Lily said but wiped a tear from her face.

James got up from his desk and sat next to his wife, 'If we wait any longer he might turn up. We might be under the fidelius charm Lily, but we can't be positive it will keep Harry safe. This could be our only way to protect our son.'

'Are you sure he will go to the right place, that everything will work perfectly?'

'Yes, I've been studying this for months, it will only work if I'm alive, if I'm not then Harry will not go anywhere, it's all part of the magic around it. So if Harry disappears, then we know it worked, if we survive then he returns. We need to do this Lily, we can't wait any longer.'

'Let's spend some time with him then send him in a couple of hours. Please James, I want to see my son for a bit longer.'

'Alright, but if we survive, the magic will reverse and he'll be back, but if we don't, at least we know Harry will be looked after. So let's go pack his things and sit with him for a while.'

James picked up the thick large envelope from his desk, took his wife's hand and they walked hand in hand up the stairs and into their son's bedroom. They found Harry sitting on the floor pulling at the twigs on his broom while his grandfather talked to him.

'Mummy, daddy,' Harry grinned as he stared up at his parents.

'Hi there my little man, what are you doing to your broom Sirius got you?' James sat crossed legged in front of his son while his wife packed a large bag.

'It stick,' Harry pulled at one of the twigs.

'It was sticking out sweetheart,' Lily smiled then ran her hand down Harry's hair as she stopped packing to gaze at her son, 'Daddy will fix it for you.' she smiled then finished packing.

James sat there and fixed a few of the twigs that were sticking out of his son's toy broom. Once he was done, he smiled at Harry who beamed up at him.

'Now, do you want a story?' James asked.

'Grandpa did,' Harry nodded then carefully got up and pulled a book from his shelf handing it to his father then sat on his mother's lap.

James Potter read the story that he had read so much over the last few weeks. Ever since Lily had bought the book, Harry wanted it read over and over again. But neither of them minded, not when they knew time with their son was running out. So for the next couple of hours, James would read, Lily would choose another book and read before his grandfather would go back to the first book. When Harry started yawning, Lily held her son tight to her, kissed his head before James kissed him then had to pry Harry out of Lily's arms, nodded to his father who held onto Lily then James placed him in his cot along with a large bag placed at the other end, the large envelope was place inside the bag along with two large bags of money.

'It's time Lily, we can't linger,' James bent down and kissed his son again then stood back.

Lily kissed her son, 'Please be safe Harry, but know that we did this to save you. Hopefully everything will be explained when you're older. Just be happy my beautiful boy,' Lily kissed him again then stood back with her husband who had pulled his wand, placed the small locket on his son's sleeping stomach. He looked at his wife who was crying silently into his father's arms, but she never once stopped staring at her son. James knew how she was feeling, will they see Harry again, or will Lily and his father die hoping Voldemort never figured out what they did, will he, James Potter be stuck like that forever, he just didn't know. James put his other arm around his wife, then pointed his wand at the locket on his son's stomach, then for the next twenty minutes performed the charm that would take Harry away, so far away that unless they lived, they would never see him again, but they knew if Harry disappeared, he would be safe and the letter left with him will explain everything. When a small glow started around Harry, Lily's cries got louder and she went to reach for Harry but James and Herbert held Lily back. They stood together as the glow brightened until it was so bright it hurt to look at. Then in an even brighter flash that lit up the room, Harry, his cot and bag disappeared before their very eyes.

'He's alive, you're alive, let's hope he stays that way,' Lily sagged in her husband's arms.

'I'm sure he will Lily, now we have to get ready, he can't know, not until the last minute, then hopefully Albus will be able to help. Let's go into our room for a while, spend a bit of time until it's my turn. Dad, we'll be downstairs later, keep a look out for anything suspicious.'

'I will son, go be with your wife,' Lily nodded but thought that he will be with his wife again very soon, but to die protecting his family is something he could easily do.

James pulled his wife from their sons room, they walked arm in arm into their room. Even though they were waiting and wondering how long they might be alive for and even though they knew Harry was safe, James and Lily wanted to spend the rest of their time together. So that's what they did, they held each other, gazed into each other's eyes, but never spoke. They didn't need words to say what they were feeling, their love for each other said it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry Potter was sitting at one of the house tables in the ruined great hall. Hermione was sitting beside him but both of them were gazing over at the Weasley family. It was a couple of hours after the death of Voldemort, the castle and the grounds were crowded with people that had turned up after hearing that Voldemort was dead. Reporters naturally headed straight to Harry, but he had been surrounded by his friends until the staff and order members made them leave. That is when Harry sat at the table, too exhausted to say anything, all he could do was nod his thanks, Hermione sat beside him at that point, she thought she would give the Weasley family time alone, time with Fred. As the two friends sat, they never spoke, just watched all the grieving people. Finally Arthur walked over to tell Harry and Hermione they were heading to Muriel's for a few days. Hermione instantly stood up, but Harry never moved.

'I'm staying here Mr. Weasley, I can't leave this place looking like this. So I'm going to help make it right,' Harry saw the concern on the elder Weasley's face, 'I'm going to sleep, rest and even go see Madame Pomfrey, I'll do all that first. But I will come and visit, you're family and your home has been my family and home for so long, you supported me and I'll never forget that. But Hogwarts always meant the world to me, it was my home.'

'Yes, I remember Ron telling me how you felt about Hogwarts. Alright Harry, just remember you are still part of our family so we expect to see you.'

'I will, promise,' Harry gave a tired smile then hugged Hermione, 'Go be with Ron Hermione, he will need you.'

'Alright, but make sure you come over soon,' Hermione kissed his cheek then joined Mr. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family.

Harry nodded to Ron, then watched the Weasley leave before Neville and Luna sat beside him, Neville still holding the sword of Gryffindor.

'I figured you'd heading out with Ron and Hermione,' Neville said sounding just as tired as Harry.

'No, I want to help with this place.'

'I'm going to as well. Oh I got word that they found Snape, but he was alive Harry. Seemed he had some potions on him or something. Madame Pomfrey has him in a private room, the new minister has put a guard at the door until he can face trial.'

'I need to explain, he doesn't deserve punishment, but there's so much to go into. Do you know where McGonagall and Kingsley are now?'

'McGonagall is searching for more bodies, I think the minister went to the ministry, not sure about that though. Look, you are exhausted, I'll go tell McGonagall that you're going to explain something serious about Snape and he was what, helping, good, I don't know.'

'Just tell her I've got proof that he's been helping and he never murdered Dumbledore, it was planned by Dumbledore. There's too much to go into now, and I am absolutely knackered.'

'Then stay with Luna while I tell McGonagall, eat while you can,' Neville said, then taking the sword with him left the hall.

'Hi Luna,' Harry gently bumped her shoulder and she bumped him right back.

'Hello Harry, you look terrible.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he laughed but wearily, 'I feel terrible Luna, how are you feeling?'

'I'm good, got a few cuts, but nothing serious. It's so sad Harry.'

Harry looked over at his friend, then saw her staring at the still grieving people who were gathered around the dead.

'Yeah, it is Luna. I don't mean to take anything away from them, but considering how many he had, we came out of this better than we deserve.'

'Yes, we did.'

'Thanks for your help earlier, no one even noticed I'd left.'

'That's what friends do Harry, we help each other. But you saved me, I wanted to thank you for that.'

'Never Luna, you never have to thank me for anything, you're my friend. I'm sorry you had to go through that though. Have you seen Mr. Ollivander since he left Bill's?'

'No, I came straight here to help. I will go see him in a few days, make sure he's okay.'

'Tell him I'll come see him as well, when I get a chance. But if you could, tell him I'm going to pay for Hermione and Ron to get knew wands. They can go in and see him with me, but I'm not sure when.'

'So more that lost their wands, I saw some men earlier, the minister was telling them to search all the dead and captured death eaters and snatchers. They were taking wands from them, maybe Hermione and Ron's is with them.'

'If I know Kingsley, then he will have them tested to find out who owns the wands. But I might still pay for Hermione and Ron to have a second one. I think having a spare is always a good idea. What about you, I could get you another wand as well?'

'That's thoughtful Harry, but I have my wand, that's all I need. Oh look, Neville's coming back, but he hasn't got the sword anymore.'

Harry glanced towards his friend, 'Where's the sword?'

'I gave it to McGonagall. She told me to tell you that she found a memory in Dumbledore's pensieve. She decided to have a look because she thought it was Snape's.'

'Then she will know Snape's innocent, that'll help. I will explain to you as well Neville, you trusted me and you really don't know how important that was. So after some rest, I will tell you why I asked you to do that.'

'I would like an explanation, but I knew you wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important. For now I think I should help you go see the matron, you look like you could use some healing.'

'Yep, I could, but I really don't want to move right now. I'm absolutely knackered and I think I'm stuck now, my limbs don't want to work anymore.'

'Then for a change, let your two other friends help this time,' Neville and Luna both stood up and were just about to grab Harry's arm, when they saw his face screw up in pain, they hoped he didn't have something seriously wrong with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry groaned loudly, grabbing his head. 'Harry,' Neville then grabbed his hands, 'What, is it your scar?'

'Yes,' Harry grunted, 'but it can't be, he's dead,' Harry started to pant heavily, then yelled loudly as a bright light surrounded his head. People all over the great hall gasped then moved back. Luna went to move closer to Harry until Neville grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'Luna, don't,' Neville said urgently trying to stop Luna going back to Harry, but McGonagall hurried over to them and the three stood staring at Harry.

Harry yelled in pain again, then he screamed before the light started to fade. Harry panted heavily as he slowly lowered his hand as Neville, Luna and Minerva raced back to him along with other friends that were still there.

'Blimey, what was that?' Harry slowly looked up, he saw all of them gazing at him and if Harry was to guess, they looked shocked, 'What, is it bleeding or something?'

'It's gone, your scar is gone,' Neville said softly, then put his finger to Harry's forehead, 'Nothing, no sign of it, it doesn't even feel the same, it's smooth now.'

Harry stared at Neville, then conjured a mirror, 'Oh shit, it is gone, but how?'

'Maybe since he gave it to you and you killed him, it disappeared. Harry, you are the only person to ever survive the killing curse and that's where the scar came from, so it's hard to say,' Minerva said looking just as confused and shocked as everyone else.

'Oh look,' Luna gasped then pointed.

Everyone turned as another bright light seemed to be coming from the end of the great hall, it was glowing brighter and brighter until it flashed so bright that everyone had to look away. When they turned back no one said a word or moved, only Harry. He walked slowly towards the cot with the sleeping dark haired baby. He gazed down at the boy before he saw a large envelope sticking out of the large bag and it had his name on it. Harry pulled it out then stared down at the boy again but the others all gathered around him staring at the boy.

'Before you read that Harry, let's take him somewhere private, but this is going to be a shock, more for you than anyone else,' Minerva said softly but she knew who this baby was, but how he was here was something she couldn't explain.

'Okay, but do you know who this baby is, it's not Remus' is it? Remus told me I'm Teddy's godfather.'

'No, this is not Teddy Lupin, but I will explain, let's go,' Minerva pointed her wand at the cot and levitated it out of the great hall with Harry, Neville and Luna following. They never stopped until they got to her office, then shut the door, 'Now read it Harry.'

Harry nodded, then unfolded the note, 'Dearest Harry, this is going to be hard to believe, but the baby in the cot is you, he is fifteen months old, I wrote this letter a week before we were due to send you away, October sixteenth. Your father, James found a very rare spell that let him send baby Harry forward in time to you. We were told of the prophecy by Albus, we did the fidelius charm, but James was very intuitive in regards to you. He found out that he had a very rare and special bond with you, he knew all the protection wouldn't work. So even though we must have died if Harry is with you, we know he will be loved and looked after. All legal papers in regards to our son, you, has named you full legal guardian. There's money in his bag now, but once you go to Gringotts you will find the Potter estate that you should receive when you turn seventeen. I know this must sound absurd and quite frankly crazy, but it's the truth. You are Harry and we are asking you to raise yourself, because who else would we trust to keep our baby boy alive, only our boy, someone that is part of us. I'm not sure what your age is Harry and if you are not an adult yet, we are sorry for making you a parent so young. We are hoping you are older, maybe twenty five even though James and I were only twenty when we had you. We might have changed history by sending your past self to you, we're hoping it doesn't hurt you or the magical world, James doesn't think it will, but there will be the odd few changes, as of now, we have no idea what they will be. But James saw a special future for you, he knew you needed to live. There are more letters from your father and I, Sirius even put a letter in for you even though he didn't know what we were doing, he just knew we were up to something. We knew we had a spy in the ranks, so we were not going to take the chance of telling anyone our plans for you. All we ask is you don't read the one marked personal, not yet, settle in with Harry first. One thing my son, if Voldemort is still around, please keep your baby self-safe, he is going to be special, but your father would never tell me why. If Voldemort has finally been defeated then raise Harry as we would have raised you if we had lived. More will be explained in other letters, but you needed to know the basic's first, we just ask that you do not read them just yet, take your time to get to know Harry. You're loving mother, Lily Potter,' Harry finished reading then stared at the baby, stared at himself as a baby, 'Can I touch him, me?' Harry shook his head.

'It's safe to touch him Harry because it was I that let James know which book to look in to find that ancient charm,' Albus said from his portrait, 'I knew it would happen soon and again I am sorry for not telling you. But you needed to finish the job, which now you have. I was going to explain in a few days, I was hoping that I would have time after you had some rest and you were healed.'

'So you knew all this time that me, as a baby was going to arrive?'

'Yes, but you had enough to worry about Harry. So I was waiting, to give you a chance to relax, to heal, then to let you know. I will explain more about this charm at a later date since you look exhausted, and I'll explain how your parents were able to pull this off.'

'Um yeah, but I think I'm in shock right now,' Harry looked down at the boy who had started to wake up. Bright green eyes, Harry's eyes looked up at him, then the boy smiled. Harry gently picked up the small boy, 'Hi.'

'Daddy.'

'He thinks you're his daddy,' Neville said quietly, 'I think I'm in shock,' Neville sat on the sofa but his eyes never left Harry who was holding himself, that thought made Neville laugh, thinking about Harry Potter holding himself as a baby. He knew this would be big news when the magical world found out what had happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'What are you laughing at Neville?' Harry asked but kept staring at himself as a baby.

'You, think of it Harry, you're holding yourself.'

Harry turned to Neville for a minute, 'Blimey, you're right. What am I supposed to do, I don't know anything about kids?'

'I'm sure everyone will help Harry, especially Molly. She has raised seven kids,' Minerva said kindly.

'True, but Mrs. Weasley is also a bit overbearing sometimes.'

Neville laughed, 'Harry, that's just how a mother is sometimes, my gran is like that, most everyone's mothers are like that. Sorry mate, but you never had a mother raise you, so you wouldn't know.'

'No, I'm going to be raising myself, oh shit, this is absolutely insane.'

'Right now I will find you and Harry somewhere to sleep. Harry, um, sorry, but this is going to be confusing, do you think he could be called James?'

Harry stared at little Harry, 'Yeah, actually that's a good idea. So what do you think, do you like James?'

'Daddy, thirsty.'

'Oh, um,' Harry looked around, 'How would I give him a drink?'

Minerva looked through the bag and found a baby cup with a spout, 'Here,' she handed James the cup which he took and instantly stuck it inside his mouth.

'That drink has travelled seventeen years in the future, I hope it taste alright,' Luna said as she gently ran her finger over James' hand.

James took one hand off the cup and grabbed Luna's hair, 'No mummy.'

'No James, I'm Luna, a friend of your daddy's.'

'Let me go find you a room, then I'll have Poppy come see both of you. But everyone saw what happened, we're going to have to say something Harry.'

'Minerva, we could say this baby is Harry's cousin. His parents died and he was magically transported to his last remaining relative.'

'Albus, if you knew about this then I'm sure you knew that's what Lily and James would have written in their letter.'

'Yes, I did, but I wanted to give Harry time to adjust to all this.'

'Okay, we'll work that later, I want to have him checked just to make sure he's fine.'

'He looks good Harry, so if he's you, then he's a survivor.' Neville said.

'I'll be back in a few minutes,' Minerva said then left the office.

'Dumbledore, I had a scar, I am still known, the boy who lived, so how did they pull that off?'

'Your parents had a year to put their plans together, I do know that it was seven months that James had that book. I heard Severus survived, you should ask him because I do know that your mother contacted him about something she needed help with. From what I could work out though, you're father that was downstairs on the night he died was your grandfather, his wife or your grandmother had died only months before, again due to Voldemort. You're father became you so if anything went wrong with this transportation, then you're mother dying would still protect you. Going on the look of young Harry here and when he arrived, the Voldemort in this time and the Voldemort in young Harry's time died or disappeared at the same time. I was not sure if that would work, but I had hoped it would if your father was able to perform this charm. It is unheard of, it is very complicated and requires a special bond with a child to pull it off.' Albus hoped Harry would work out the truth but not straight away, he needed rest and time to adjust to being a parent.

'Okay, that's all confusing but Snape, so he would have given my father polyjuice potion?'

'Yes, but not the one you know Harry. For an adult to change into such a small child required a more advanced form of that potion. Now for starters you can't find that recipe in any potions book, it has not been used or heard of in a long time. But Severus had a large and very extensive library, some books he received from his mother, which was passed down from her father. I would say that is the potion your mother asked Severus for. I do not know this for a fact, I only remember seeing something written down one day, about Severus, a potion and James.'

'Did he tell you my mother contacted him or did my mother tell you?'

'Severus told me because your mother wanted to meet him outside the safety of the fidelius charm. She asked Severus to meet her in the place they played as children. Anyone intercepting her letter would not have known where that was, so I told Severus to keep the meeting, but I would be keeping watch.'

'All this information is just buzzing around my head right now.'

'You are tired Harry, you are also injured. Once you've slept then everything will make better sense to you.'

'He's right Harry, even for a portrait,' Neville said, 'You look like you can barely stand.'

'I'm forcing myself.'

'Then let me take him Harry,' Luna held out her arms and young Harry leant towards her, so Harry handed himself over to Luna then chuckled.

'I just handed myself to Luna,' Harry looked at Neville and they both laughed, 'Oh blimey, how I am I going to explain this?'

'Let's not worry about it now Harry, I have a room and Poppy is waiting for you along with some potions. She has been waiting for you to go see her.'

'Okay,' Harry pointed his wand at the cot, 'Luna, are you okay with James?'

'Yes, I'm fine and he seems to like my earrings.'

'Okay,' Harry floated the cot out of the room and followed McGonagall down two flights of stairs and into another room, 'What is this room?'

'It's an unused staff quarters Harry, it has not been used in a very long time. So I cast a few cleaning spells on this room, a couple of house elves are cleaning the bedroom and bathroom, they are also making the bed.'

'Since Miss Lovegood seems to be looking after young Mr. Potter, you, sit,' Poppy said to Harry and pointed at the sofa and Harry sat. He watched her move her wand over him a few times, then she handed him a potion, then another and one more before performing her healing charms, 'Apart from the few breaks and fractures you have, you seem fine. Those potions will help with that along with the blood you lost.'

'Thanks, can you check James now, I have to get used to calling him that.'

'James?' Poppy looked questioningly at Harry.

'Albus thought we could say that this is Harry's cousin, I thought it might be confusing with Harry and Harry, so I suggested James.'

'Yes, that would make it less confusing. If you just hold him Miss Lovegood I will give him a quick going over,' she moved her wand over the small boy and smiled when he reached for her wand, 'His fine, except I think he needs his nappy changed.'

'Oh, blimey, how do I do that?' Harry asked as he looked around, but it was Minerva McGonagall who went to the bag and grabbed everything needed, then placed a blanket on the floor, took James into her arms and went about changing the baby boy.

'Harry, professor McGonagall is changing you,' Neville said then burst out laughing at the look on Harry's face which made Minerva and Poppy laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Oh that's embarrassing and if you tell anyone that Neville, I'll hex you.'

'Calm down Harry, I was just winding you up.'

Harry sat staring at McGonagall and James as she finished changing him then handed him over to Harry.

'How did you learn to do that?'

'I have had some experience with babies over the years, I have not spent all my life as a teacher here at Hogwarts. But sorry to tell you this Harry, but I actually did change you a few times, when your parents brought you to order meetings,' she smiled as Harry went white and Neville laughed, 'I changed you as well Neville, your parents were in the order, so sometimes I would look after both of you.'

'So it was like twins,' Luna said in her usual sing song voice.

Harry and Neville looked at each other and nodded, 'Never tell,' they said together.

'I would never live it down if anyone found out,' Harry groaned softly then looked back at himself, 'This is really me, but when I was a baby. Well at least he doesn't have to be mistreated by the Dursleys, I will treat him good, once I know how. Blimey, I think facing Voldemort is easier than being a parent.'

'Your experience is fighting Harry, this takes another range of skills. For now we can help, but I believe you could still ask Molly for some advice,' Minerva said.

'Um, first, about how we're going to explain this,' Harry looked at Minerva, Poppy, Neville and Luna, 'You're four people I trust implicitly, can we say he is a cousin? I think he would get a lot of attention if anyone found out the truth.'

'I think that is wise and you can trust us. I'm sure Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood will agree to keep the truth about James to themselves.'

'You know we will Harry,' Neville said.

'So will I Harry, it will be our secret,' Luna said.

'Patient confidentiality Mr. Potter, I cannot repeat anything about you or young James here.'

'Thanks,' Harry sighed wearily.

'Harry, you're exhausted and will handle this situation better once you have slept. Hermione did mention how long it's been since you've slept and eaten. Why don't you allow me to mind James for a few hours, I can have the staff give me a hand?'

'But professor, you must be tired as well, we've all been awake for a long time.'

'Yes, that's true, but not as long as you. So go sleep for a few hours, and know James will be fine.'

'I know he will be, I just feel guilty, I'm supposed to look after him and I want to. But I can hardly hold him right now.'

Minerva took James out of Harry's arms, 'We will be fine, now go sleep Mr. Potter.'

'Oh, she used her teachers tone Harry, you can't argue.' Neville grinned.

'Okay and thank you, all of you,' Harry looked back at himself, kissed his head then wearily walked into the bedroom.

'Can this be kept secret professor, everyone saw a baby appear out of nowhere?'

'If the four of us stick to the story, it should, so while we are alone, I'll get those letters and hopefully everything will be written down?' Minerva took the large envelope out of the bag and handed it to Poppy who opened it. First was a birth certificate in the name of James Anthony Potter. Another form was the legal papers giving Harry James Potter custody of his second cousin James Potter in the event that his parents Anthony Harper Potter and Elizabeth Jane Potter die. There were a couple of letters for Harry from his parents, they never read those as they were marked personal, one letter was for young Harry when he's older if older Harry wishes to ever tell him the truth but James and Lily have left that decision up to Harry. There were more papers, two more birth certificates for Anthony and Elizabeth. 'It seems they had everything organised, that will help. So if anyone asks either of you as you were seen following Harry out of the great hall after the child arrived, then you know what to say.'

'What about Harry's scar professor, it disappeared just before James arrived?' Neville asked.

'What I said earlier will make that believable. Harry is the only person to ever survive the killing curse, that scar is from that curse. His scar disappeared not long after Voldemort died, he was linked to Harry's scar.'

'That would sound plausible Minerva. As Harry's healer, I have studied up on that curse. Apart from killing instantly and you need enough power to make it work, there isn't much more written about it. Every time I tried to find more information, I drew a blank,' Poppy said.

'Yes, Albus did the same thing after Harry survived,' Minerva felt a pull on her hair, 'James.'

'Hungry.'

'Yes, I'm sure you are, Winky,' Minerva called and in a minute the young elf appeared.

'Yes headmistress?'

'Can you please bring some food for a small child, also some milk and juice?'

'Winky will be right back headmistress.'

'He will need a highchair,' Neville said then pulled his wand and conjured one, 'That will do until Harry works on buying stuff he will need. Oh about that professor, the break in at Gringotts, Harry will need money from his vault. I'm sure the goblins will be angry with him.'

'I got word from the minister, all the goblins were killed. It seems once Voldemort found out that Harry had stolen something of his from Bellatrix' vault, he took his anger out on them for not protecting it. So the minister has some order members and people he knows and trust at Gringotts right now. None of us have been able to go to our vaults for almost a year, so there will be a lot of people heading to Gringotts. I might see if I can help Harry out with that, Kreacher is still here, as Harry's house elf, he can enter his vault. Once Harry's awake I can explain that to him. He's going to need time to adjust to looking after a child.'

'He looked positively scared and Harry never looks scared, so I think he's going to need a lot of time to adjust to this. Put him in front of Voldemort and he does what is needed, hand him a child, he panics, but so would I,' Neville said staring at the baby. Then Winky returned with food, so Minerva placed James in the highchair and proceeded to feed him. Neville grinned because James seemed to be having fun trying to get the spoon off McGonagall so she was also wearing the food James was eating.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

After a good sleep, a shower, Harry was feeling much better. Neville's grandmother was looking after James.

'Thank you Mrs. Longbottom.'

'No thanks necessary Harry, but being your cousin, he does resemble you, quite a lot.'

'Yeah, we all noticed that.'

'Well, it can happen. I have known children to resembled uncles and aunts more than their parents. Before I go, Minerva said to tell you that she will be around if you require help. If you need food for young James, you just need to call your house elf.'

'Oh right, Kreacher, I left him here. I don't like the idea of owning him. But Dumbledore suggested he stay here which works out fine.'

'Alright then, I will leave you and your cousin to get acquainted,' Auguster smiled then left.

Harry called Kreacher, had breakfast for himself and James brought up along with tea for him and juice for James. Then he'd feed James while he feed himself.

'That's a sight I never thought I'd see,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the room with another man.

'Hello Kingsley, how are you?'

'You know, sore, tired, but extremely happy, how about you?'

'The same,' Harry grinned, 'So you heard about James did you?'

'Yes, Minerva filled me in on everything, your scar disappeared which I can see, and young James here. But I was getting mail about the baby appearing out of nowhere in the great hall. So he's your second cousin and they had a magical custody drawn up in the event of their death. I've known very well off people to do that, especially over the last twenty or so years.'

'Yeah, I get that, with him around, life was so uncertain. I'm completely thrown by him though, I know nothing about kids, not this young.'

'Children are easy to care for really. You love them, you feed them, clean them, give them lots of hugs and kisses, plenty of attention, like reading them stories.'

'Story daddy.'

'Thanks Kingsley, I don't even know if there's a kids book in the bag.'

Kingsley went to the large baby bag and pulled out six books and put them on the table, James picked up one and handed it to Harry.

'Seems his chosen, well, daddy Potter, I'll leave you to James. I will have to put a statement out about this as so many witnessed his arrival.'

'Yeah, figured you would have to, but before you go, did you get her, well, all of them?'

'Her I take it means Umbridge, yes, she is locked up, screaming that she was only following orders. Some supporters escaped, but we got most of them. So now the ministry is back under our control.'

Harry sagged a little in relief, 'That's great news and yes James, I'm going to read, daddy needs to finish eating.'

'You're even calling yourself daddy.'

'He calls me daddy, so since he's young I'll go with that, explain when he's older. It's just easier to go with daddy at the moment.'

'Okay, well saviour of the wizarding world, I'm sure I'll speak with you soon.'

'What did you just say?'

Kingsley chuckled, 'You're new name Mr. Potter, so expect to hear it a lot.'

'Damn, can't I ever be just Harry, it's ridiculous,' Harry sighed then picked up James and sat on the sofa.

'It is, but that's what the people want, it'll die down soon. If you need anything Harry, let me know.'

'I'll be fine and you have a world to run, you'll be busy enough.'

'That's true, but I never desert my friends, remember that,' Kingsley smiled then gave James a wave who waved back before he left with the man with him.

After reading James three books, he was falling asleep, so Harry placed him in the cot then sat on the sofa and watched him. Maybe he should go to the Burrow and speak with Mrs. Weasley, get some advice on how to look after a child. He calls Kreacher again, asks him to check and see if the Weasley's have returned to the Burrow. So while he waits for Kreacher, he decides to look through the large bag. He realises it has an undetectable expansion charm on it, because there's enough clothes for ten kids to wear, along with toys, nappies, more books, lotions, some for when his nappy gets changed, some for his bath. Harry felt very overwhelmed with the amount of stuff he was looking at and reading. Kreacher arrived back with the news that the Weasley's had returned home. So Harry grabbed his old rucksack, took all his clothes out and packed what he thought James would need for a visit, along with some of the lotions to get advice on. He made sure James' baby cup was filled with juice, then waited for him to wake up. Harry still found it hard to believe that this child was him. But after what he had been through with the Dursleys, James would be looked after, never to be locked up, never to be starved or hit, and to make sure he did give the boy a lot of affection, lots of hugs. Harry remembered the first time he was hugged, Hermione did when they were twelve and Harry thought that was one of the best things he ever felt, so he was going to give James a lot of hugs.

After speaking with McGonagall, asking for advice about apparating with a child, Harry did just that. He held James close to him, then apparated away from Hogwarts and arrived outside the large strange house that he spent so much time in. He took a deep breath then stepped inside where every Weasley along with Hermione stared at Harry holding a dark haired baby boy.

'I want you to meet James, and as of now I have custody of him, so he's my son,' Harry shrugged.

'Son, that would mean you slept with someone while we were dating,' Ginny said stiffly.

'No, I've never slept with anyone Ginny. James is my second cousin, his parents were killed and I have custody, so don't jump to conclusions please.'

'Cousin, but Harry, you had no family, so where did he come from?' Hermione asked.

'Dad's cousin heard about Voldemort, he left the country to keep him and his wife safe. There was a letter from them explaining all this, but right now I need advice,' Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, 'You raised seven kids, help.'

Molly chuckled, 'Of course Harry dear, so his name is James, like your father.'

'James Anthony Potter, his father was Anthony and his mother was Elizabeth. It wasn't long after all of you left when he magically arrived, cot and all, he was sound asleep. So Madame Pomfrey checked him out, then Minerva changed him for me, then made me sleep. But all the staff looked after him including Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Longbottom. He seems to like the attention from everyone.'

'So you would like to be shown how to change him, bath him and dress him, that would be a good place to start, don't you think?'

'Yes, please,' Harry said groaning a little making everyone but Ginny laugh.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Harry watched Mrs. Weasley carefully as she undressed James, then bath him. 'The main thing Harry is you can't take your eyes off them while they are in the bath.'

'I haven't taken my eyes off him since he arrived, apart from when I was asleep.'

'It's not that difficult, but as you have had no experience with children this young, it will take you a few tries before you get the hang of it. So why don't you wash James while I kept watch.'

'Okay,' Harry smiled then went about washing the little boy. Even though he knew this was him as a child, he was starting to think of him as his ward, his adoptive son. Which meant he wasn't as embarrassed as he had been knowing everyone will be seeing him naked, even if he was a child. He saw Hermione and Ron watching him from the doorway, that was the only thing that concerned Harry, Hermione. If she decided to research the Potters, she might figure out the truth.

'We were all shocked about the baby Harry, but did you cover your scar with something?' Hermione asked.

'No, right before James arrive, I got a severe pain in my scar, then there was this light, when I was over the pain, Neville told me my scar had gone. McGonagall believes it has something to do with me surviving the killing curse, then killing him and it was like a link between him and the scar. Once he was dead, the scar disappeared. She's checking with Dumbledore's portrait as he seems to know more about this. But so far that's what she thinks. It makes sense though,' Harry said then finished washing James, 'Okay, now what?'

'You'll get wet the first few times, but pick him up and since he can stand, stand him up while you dry him. Make sure you get every bit, but try not to rub too hard,' Molly said kindly.

'Okay,' Harry went to lift James who splashed him making Molly and Ron laugh, 'I wasn't expecting that.'

'Daddy wet,' James laughed then splashed him again.

'Yes, daddy wet,' Harry shook his head in amusement then picked James up before he could splash him again, then stood him on the mat and started to dry him but saw James put his hand down and hold himself.

'Oh, I wonder if James has been learning to use the toilet,' Molly said and turned James around to face the toilet, 'He's a bit young, but some kids do get toilet trained younger than others, 'Is that what you want James?'

'Pee pee.'

Harry laughed, 'Sounds like it, okay James, let's see how this goes,' he conjured a small stool, then stood James on it and smiled when James instantly went to the toilet, 'Good boy.'

'He seems to know what to do, even though he does have nappies, it might mean he is only learning. So I would take them off occasionally unless you see his little hand go down.'

'Okay, thanks Mrs. Weasley,' Harry finished drying James, then she showed Harry how to dress him, 'He seems to move a lot.'

'Yes, again that's natural, you learn to dress them around their movements.'

'There's so much to learn, I never realised, but I've never had anything to do with kids this young.'

'No you haven't, but children do not require a lot Harry. The things you would know naturally, like feeding, changing them, that just takes a little bit of practice. They need love and discipline, a good home life as well. Now that does not mean money or what material things you can buy, just a nice home with a loving parent.'

'I know it's not about what someone has, I've seen that with all you Mrs. Weasley. You never had a lot, but the one thing this family had a lot of was love for each other,' Harry picked James up and turned to face his friends, 'So what do you two think?'

'First it's strange to see you holding a baby that actually resembles you. Are you sure you never slept with some woman and knocked her up?' Ron shrugged.

'No, I never did Ron, this is not my biological son. We are related by blood though.'

'It must be a Potter trait, his hair looks like yours,' Hermione brushed her hand down James' hair trying to make it lie flat.

'Let's get downstairs, Ron if you would grab the bag for Harry. Then I can make this young boy something to eat.'

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, professor McGonagall was right about asking you for advice.'

'You're welcome Harry dear, now come on, let's get downstairs.'

Molly, Harry, James, Hermione and Ron walked down the stairs, 'Um, if I put him down, he might get into everything. Isn't that something all kids do?'

'I'll put some sticking charms on a few things, set him down and let him explore,' Arthur said then moved his wand over his home so young James can touch but not pull anything down to hurt himself or break anything.

Harry put James on his little feet, 'Okay James, please be good mate.' Harry sat down but kept his eyes on James just like everyone else did. They watch him walk around the room, looking at things, touching other things, he kept going from one object to another.

'Can you explain more Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah,' Harry turned for a minute then turned back to watch James, 'From the letter I read, there's a few more yet, but they perform a magical custody that would send James to his last remaining relative. My parent's names were written down first, my grandparents as well, but since they are all dead, I'm the only Potter alive, so he appeared before me. Kingsley said he'd heard of people doing this, especially over the last twenty or so years. Professor McGonagall said she remembers Anthony Potter, he was a very quiet man, even as a boy he was quiet and kept to himself. Dumbledore's portrait believed that when Anthony heard about Voldemort, how powerful he was and his support was growing, Anthony decided it was time to leave this country, the letter states that they did live overseas but not where. I got James' birth certificate along with Anthony's and Elizabeth's, there was the legal papers giving me custody of my cousin, a few letters explaining that they wanted James to have the best chance at a normal life but it was going to be up to whoever had custody if we told James the truth or just bring him up as my son, there was also a letter to James for when he's older, again it's up to me. I'm going to tell him the truth, but not until his a lot older, at least what, ten, eleven might be old enough to understand.'

'So you're really going to take on the job of being a parent when you're not even eighteen yet Harry. Blimey, I don't think I could do it, not yet,' Ron said, but stared at the small boy who was still walking around the large kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'Yeah, I am Ron, his family, blood, so I'm going to do everything I can for him. Oh Hermione, Dumbledore also said something else about Anthony Potter, he was always a very cautious bloke, so he would have organised things like making it hard to find out he was even real. Dumbledore doesn't know that for a fact, but that was his guess. You said you read up on the Potters and there was none around, maybe he went to a lot of trouble to hide himself. I don't know, but I wouldn't mind finding out about him if I could. Magically erasing yourself would be easier in this world than the muggle world.'

'Yes, it would be, but I'm sure there would be something left somewhere. You said professor McGonagall remembered him, so there are at least memories from people even if there are no official records. After everything settles down, I could research for you if you like?'

Harry knew Hermione would and tried to look relieved, 'Thanks Hermione, you're the best. You know I hate research. Anyway, McGonagall told me that Kreacher can go into Gringotts for me, so I sent him in to get a list of what my parents left me, what James was left by his parents. I never realised the Potters were so well off, so I'm going to be looking for a house very soon, not yet, I still want to stay at Hogwarts for now. Plus I think McGonagall has taken a liking to James. She seems to be a natural with kids, changed him for me just after Poppy checked him over.'

'I suppose we're all used to seeing professor McGonagall as a teacher, but for all we know she might have had relatives with children that she saw regularly,' Hermione said.

'She told Neville and I that she used to take care of us at order meetings. Our parents being in the order sometimes brought us with them to meetings. Oh, have you been listening to the wireless?'

'No, we decided we didn't want to hear about more deaths, not yet,' Arthur said sadly.

'Yeah, that's been hard. I kept hearing about more this morning. Well you should hear this, first I've been given a new blasted name, but so have the three of us.'

'Us, we've been given a name?' Ron asked looking surprised.

'Yep, the golden trio, can you believe that.'

'The golden trio,' Hermione's eyes widen.

'Well, it's not that bad, not the best either. So come on Harry, tell us you're new name?' Ron grinned.

Harry scowled, 'The saviour of the wizarding world,' Harry groaned, 'Kingsley told me when he dropped in. Then McGonagall told me that saviour parties and celebrations are going on around the magical world. I don't think I want to go out in public again.'

'I'm sure it will settle down after a while Harry. The same thing happened after you got your scar. Lots of parties toasting the boy who lived, but after a few weeks that all died down.'

'I hope so Mr. Weasley, I want James to be able to go out. He doesn't need all that attention, I don't want it either.'

'Here you go Harry,' Molly put a small plate of food on the table and handed him a small baby fork, 'The last time I used this fork was with Ginny.'

Harry smiled over at Ginny but noticed she kept staring at James, he picked up his son and placed him on his lap.

'Something wrong Ginny?' Harry started to feed James.

'A baby, that's going to change your life a bit, you can't go out when you want, what about work or even returning to Hogwarts to do your last year since you missed it?'

'Well, I was never going to return as a student, as for work, maybe after he's settled down I can hire a nanny to look after James. I'm not really worried about that right now. I want James and I to get used to each other, to know each other. As for going out, well, I never thought about those types of things, maybe after some time I will. But right now it's not something I need to think about,' Harry kept feeding James but he had a feeling why Ginny asked that. If they were together, it would mean they couldn't go out together or be alone. Even though Harry knew he didn't want to resume his relationship with Ginny, he liked her a lot, but he just had a feeling that they wouldn't work. Maybe having James is a good way of letting her know without actually telling her. Harry knew that was not actually being honest, but right now he had enough to think about, and a relationship wasn't high on his list.

'So you go from fighting Voldemort, killing him to being a father in a couple of hours. I'm sure it's very daunting for you,' Bill said.

'Really daunting and overwhelming, but his family, I've seen that with all you, you do anything for family and I want to do everything for James. I just hope I do a good job, I know I'll be a better parent than the Dursleys were, at least James will be looked after.'

'Daddy,' James said then yawned.

'Oh you're tired, okay, maybe we should go, get you to bed,' Harry put the fork down, then stood up with James in his arms, 'Thanks for everything before Mrs. Weasley, it's given me a place to start.'

'You're welcome dear, if you want to know anything else, you can come here or even just send an owl.'

'I will,' Harry turned to his friends, 'I'll try and see you soon,' Harry picked up the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

'We'll come visit you mate, so you'll see us.'

'Okay, James say goodbye to everyone.'

'Bye,' James waved then put his head on Harry's shoulder.

'That's so sweet, get him home to bed Harry,' Molly smile.

'See ya,' Harry said then left the Burrow and headed back to Hogwarts. He quickly changed James then placed him in the cot, covered him, he was asleep instantly. Harry thought now was a good time to have a shower. So he left the door open to the bedroom, grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom, but also left the door open so he could hear James if he woke. Harry realised he would need to work on this type of thing as well, when to shower, making sure he ate, so much to think about when it comes to raising a child. It was overwhelming, but with anything he had to do, he learned how to, this just might take longer than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Over the next few days, Harry did slowly start to get into a routine, especially making sure he was up the moment he heard James wake up. So he would change James, then he would get Kreacher to bring breakfast, some milk, juice and tea. After breakfast, Harry would watch James play either with the toys that had been sent with him or play with stuff around the room. After some time Harry decided to take James outside, but for some of the walk through the castle, Harry let James walk. When there was too much rubble, Harry would pick him up and take him the rest of the way until they were outside.

Harry saw Hagrid cleaning up near the side of the castle, Fang was beside him. So Harry took James over to meet his friend.

'Hi Hagrid.'

Hagrid turned, 'Harry, we heard about little James.'

'Yeah, it's quite a lot to get used to, but I'm getting there. So James, this is Hagrid and Fang.' Harry placed James on the ground and watched as he walked towards Fang, then gave him a slap type pat on the head, 'It seems James likes Fang.'

'All kids like Fang, but it seems strange to see you without your scar.'

'Seems strange to me when I look in the mirror, it's been there my whole life,' Harry knelt down, keeping his eyes on James, but the thought of his scar, and how it had been there his whole life, but James was him, sent here before that night. Harry felt very confused and wondered if he would ever get this straight. Something else occurred to him but Hagrid was talking to him, so he decided to leave that until he could talk to Dumbledore's portrait again, because Harry had a feeling his old headmaster knew more about this and was probably waiting for Harry to figured it out, like he'd done before, he also had the rest of the letters to read, the one's his mother said not to read until he had some time to get to know James.

After spending some time outside with Hagrid and Fang, Harry took James into the great hall to have lunch. He had a few of his friends that were there helping come sit with them, Neville the first to sit beside the small boy.

'So how have you been coping Harry?'

'Good, got some advice from Mrs. Weasley, she showed me how to bathe him and what all the lotions were for. I have Kreacher help with the food, so at least I don't have to learn to cook with everything else I have to do. But it's getting there.'

'That's why I haven't come up to see you, I thought I'd give you time to get used to all this.' Neville said.

'So even though we understand Harry, you are young but now you're a father. Are you sure you're up for this?' Seamus asked.

'Yeah, it's daunting, but I want to do it, he's family, the only family I have,' Harry smiled down at James who was watching all the people around Harry, 'They're friends James.'

'Nev,' James pointed.

'He remembered me.'

'Yeah, he does, but it seems strangers don't worry him. All the Weasley's and Hermione was there, it didn't scare him with all them there. He walked around the house, touching everything but Mr. Weasley put sticking charms on stuff. Oh and he used the toilet, Mrs. Weasley said he must be just learning since he is still in nappies. So I've been taking him into the bathroom and he's been good. When we're out in the castle or the grounds I keep a nappy on him.'

'It seems strange to hear you talking about nappies instead of hexes, curses and fighting,' Susan said as she stared at James.

'Yeah, I've gone from one extreme to another, but completely different. I'll take looking after a kid over fighting anytime.'

'So a stay home dad, did you ever think that would happen?' Seamus asked.

'Never, especially when I used to think I didn't want kids. You know how it is, who I am, it always seems like something was going on, so I didn't want to put my kids in that type of situation. Now even though I have no choice with James, I want to be here for him, we've only got each other.'

'Sorry to disturb you Harry,' Minerva said as she stepped over to Harry and his friends.

'Nice,' James pointed.

Harry and his friends all laughed, 'You'll learn mate,' Harry said quietly.

'Mr. Potter,' Minerva said sternly.

'Sorry professor, but when he is a student here, he will definitely see another side to you.'

'Yes, he will, but not for a long time yet. Now Severus asked if he could speak with you when you get time. He's still healing but he is back in his room which is behind the defence classroom.'

'I'll go see him after we eat, I want to talk to him. Thanks professor.'

Minerva gave James a wave making the little boy wave back and the friends to chuckle softly before they went back to eating their lunch. Harry conjured a damp cloth, cleaned James, said goodbye to his friends, James waving before the two Potter's left the great hall and headed upstairs to see Snape. Harry knew the moment he heard Snape was alive that he wanted to thank him, now he was about to see the man that had been close to his mother and helped make it possible for James to be here. Harry stepped into the classroom, then through to the door at the back, gave it a knock then James kept tapping the door until it open, only then did James move back behind Harry which made him pick up the boy.

'Come in Potter,' Severus held the door wide to allow Harry and James through, 'You can sit if you want.'

'You look a lot better than I expected,' Harry sat then put James down, but James stayed standing between Harry's legs.

'Yes, thanks to Poppy, I'm well.'

'I wanted to thank you, if I didn't get those memories, I wouldn't have known anything about it, so thank you professor.'

'You're welcome. Now I'm sure you're curious about my relationship with your mother.'

'I am, but there's something more important I need to discuss with you. It's to do with me, James and my mother, something that also concerns you. Dumbledore suggested I speak with you as you are the only one that would know. So if you've got time, can we talk about this first?'

Severus gazed at Harry Potter, then the small boy and wondered what it was that concerned him. Surely anything to do with the Potters had nothing to do with him. Severus' only involvement was his friendship with Lily Evans, before she became a Potter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

'Okay,' Harry blew out a big breath, 'Dumbledore told me that my mother contacted you and asked for help, you got her a potion, the other polyjuice potion, not the normal one. Could you explain a bit about that potion before I tell you why I want to know this?'

'A strange request Potter, but I will explain. Yes it is a polyjuice potion, but one that does not wear off, you stay as the person you changed into. You need a reversal potion to change back into you. It is not a potion that is around anymore as it was deemed dangerous. I have my grandfather's old books, the recipe for that potion was in one of those books.'

'So when it was used, say I used it to turn into Ron, I would always be Ron until I had the reversal potion. Okay, what about memory, how does it work on that? Because I've used polyjuice potion and I was still me in all my thoughts and memories, I just looked like someone else.'

'Strange you would ask that, like you seem to know the answer already. Yes, this potion changes you completely, so if you took it to become Mr. Weasley, then you would have those memories not your own because you have to use the person's blood, that does change you in every way, shape and form. Now please tell me why you are asking about such an old potion?'

'My mother never told you why she wanted it?'

'No, she asked me to trust her, I always did.'

'Okay,' Harry looked at James, 'I know you've had to keep a lot of secrets over the years, so I would like to ask if you could keep one more, well two more, but they are connected.'

'Very well, I can keep this conversation private Potter.'

'Alright, this is not James Anthony Potter, my second cousin, that is a name my parents came up with. This is actually Harry James Potter sent to me before my parents died. From what I've read in the letters they sent with him and what Dumbledore said, something occurred to me. Me, as a child was not at the house before Voldemort arrived, my grandfather was there, my father was there and my mother was there. Now I had the scar until recently, I had the protection my mother gave me, so that means my mother still died trying to keep me safe, I still had the soul inside me, the spell he used did backfire onto him making him disappear, it all still happened, does that sound right to you?'

'Yes, Lily's sacrifice is what kept him finding you all those years. But if this is you as a child, then who are you then, you can't be Harry Potter, yet you look like your father and have your mother's eyes. But I noticed something about your eyes the moment I opened the door, they have changed in colour, they seem more hazel than green.'

'Yeah, I noticed that myself, especially since James is here. We decided to keep the name James to stop confusion. Okay, either my father or grandfather became me that night using your potion. I know nothing about my family professor, there's no one else apart from you that knew them. So even though you and my father never liked each other, can you please help me work this out? You knew them, more my mother I know, but you still knew my father and they asked for that potion for a reason.'

'Yes, I knew them and I can see how you came to this conclusion. There had to be a child there, a child that ended up with a scar and one that survived which was you. But if this is the real Harry Potter that had been in limbo for seventeen years waiting for the right time to appear, then yes, one of the men had to become you. I know your father would have liked to save your mother, he was very protective of her. So why would he not make your mother change into you to give her a chance at another life even if it was as her own child?'

'Something my mother wrote, my father had a bond with me, a rare and special bond. She never said what it was called or anything, just that we were bonded, something to do with a parent and child bond.'

'Yes, I have heard that can happen and now it makes sense. If Lily and your father wished to save you and for this unusual and dangerous events did actually take place, it had to be your father that became you, which means you are James Potter, not Harry Potter. So you have no memory of being James?'

'No, I only remember my life at the Dursleys, here, all this as Harry. So that was my suspicion, I'm my father and James is Harry, my son, for real?'

'Yes, have you told anyone else that you worked this out?'

'No, but I know Dumbledore's portrait wanted to fill me in on some more of this. At the moment only professor McGonagall, Neville and Luna know who James really is, but they don't know I'm not really Harry.'

'I have never heard of a spell that could do this. Did your mother say how they were able to send you here?'

'Yeah, my father found a book with the spell in it, but it was Dumbledore that gave it to my father, or gave me the information about the book.'

'So Albus knew this was going to happen, knew who you really were the whole time. I knew he had his secrets, especially about you, but to make me believe I was protecting Lily's son and not her husband, if he was alive today I would hex him.'

'Please professor, don't scare James,' Harry tightened his hold on James who had wide scared looking eyes. 'Look professor, I know you and well, me, never got on, but after all this, the war, what all of have been through, can't we just put the past behind us. I get why you hated me, I look like James, well, I am James, but you know what I mean. All of us could have died, don't you think it's time we put our past animosities to rest. I do truly appreciate what you did, but as far as my memories are concerned, I am Harry, not James. I know I will have to put all this in perspective and eventually think of myself as James. But we are not the same as we were, you proved that by coming back to the good side. You know some of the things you said to me were not true, I was not the type of person who wanted attention, I do not like the fact that I'm famous, I wish no one knew who I was. It's over now professor, he's gone, we're alive, don't you think we should all start fresh?'

Severus stared at Harry Potter and even though he will always hold ill will towards James, the boy was right, he wasn't one for wanting attention. But hearing him now, he realised that Mr. Potter is right, they all had a chance now. Maybe it was his chance to change, go back to the man that Lily cared about and not who he became.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'You're right Potter, so I apologise for scaring the boy. We did survive, something I never believed possible. So even though I know who you truly are, you don't remember, you believe you are Harry, so that is how I will think of you. I will tell you this, now he is dead and I do not have to act like a death eater anymore, if I continue teaching, then when James begins Hogwarts, I will not single him out.'

'Thank you professor. I wish I could stay and ask you about my mother, but James needs a nap. Maybe I could speak with you in a few days?'

'Yes, that will be fine. Know that what we discussed will be kept confidential.'

'Thanks,' Harry gave his old potions teacher a smile then picked up James, 'I'm glad you're okay professor,' Harry nodded then left the room taking James up to his room.

'Angry daddy.'

'Yes, he was sorry James, he didn't mean to. But it's all good, let's get you into bed.'

'Pee pee.'

Harry grinned, 'Okay,' Harry took James pants and nappy off then took him into the bathroom. When he was finished, he dressed James again then placed him in the cot, covering him up. As James closed his eyes, Harry realised that he would need to get the boy a bed, which meant he would need to see about a house. Harry sat on the sofa and went through everything in the bag, but his thoughts were on who he truly was. So even though all he knew was he was Harry Potter, he's true self was James Potter. That was so hard to get his head around it was making Harry's head spin.

Later that day, Harry confirmed his suspicion with Dumbledore's portrait, McGonagall's listened in shock. She had just gotten used to the fact that Harry had been sent seventeen years in the future, but now to find out that Harry, the older Harry was really James Potter.

After speaking with Dumbledore's portrait Harry finally decided read the rest of the letters which confirmed who he was so even though Harry already knew who he was, he read a letter he had actually written. Harry decided to go look for a house, he knew it would take him a while to find something he liked, but he needed something suitable for kids as well.

Over the next week Harry had been visited by Hermione and Ron, with Hermione telling Harry that Ginny seemed to have changed her mind about him, she was not interested in being involved with someone with a kid. Hermione thought Ginny was a bit harsh and selfish, but it was her decision. Harry explained that he thought it was for the best anyway, he knew nothing would come of them being together. So when Hermione and Ron visited, they got to know James a little more, Harry watched as Hermione would talk to the boy and he got to see that his smart friend would be there for his son just like she had been there for Harry. While Harry watched he thought about his secret, he had always told Hermione and Ron everything and he felt a bit guilty that they had no idea about this, the biggest secret Harry could have.

Over the next couple of weeks, Harry had kept looking for a house and found one he thought was perfect. It was a large two story house on ten acres. Inside was plenty of room for James, with enough room that Harry could turn the second living room into a play room just for James. So he slowly started to get it furnished, one of the first things he did buy was a bed for James, but he found some great shapes that had been made into beds. He knew that you could buy beds made to look like cars in the muggle world, but he never knew he could get similar beds in the magical world. But there was a lot to choose from. So apart from beds shaped like brooms, there was a bed shaped like the Hogwarts castle, but what Harry liked was the beds shaped like animals. There were hippogriffs, centaurs, unicorns, owls, dragons, all types of animals. So Harry saw James staring at the dragon bed and decided to get him that one, then all the linen he would need along with pillows. Harry also bought himself a beautiful mahogany four poster bed for himself that he just loved the moment he saw it. So after buying everything for the bedrooms, a couple of sofa's and stuff for the kitchen, Harry figured he could at least move in. One thing Harry did that he never thought he would, he had Kreacher come live with him. He still needed to be able to feed James and feed him decent meals, so until Harry learned how to cook, Kreacher could for now and help out with anything else Harry might need so he could look after James.

After the funerals of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Colin Creevey and Lavender Brown, Harry finally decided something. So he was sitting on the floor playing with James when Hermione and Ron stepped out of the fireplace.

'You look like any father would look, playing with their son,' Hermione smiled then waved to James who waved back.

'Yeah, I even feel like a father now. At least I've gotten the hang of everything.'

'You seem to mate, but you said you needed to tell us something.'

'Yeah, I do,' Harry waited until his friends sat down, 'Know first that I wasn't completely honest that day at the Burrow, we couldn't let everyone know the truth. Because I always tell you two everything I want you to know the full truth about James. But like with everything else, keep this to yourselves.'

'You know we do Harry, so what is this about?' Hermione asked looking curious.

'This is going to sound so crazy, maybe you will think I'm crazy, but it's all true. McGonagall knows and helped me, Dumbledore's portrait explained because he was involved and I even had Snape confirm what I had started to believe. Neville and Luna were with me when I read the letter that came with James, so they know the truth, or part of the truth, they don't know everything. McGonagall and I thought it was best to keep it to just us and you two since you've had to keep secrets about me before. We just think if anyone finds out it could be dangerous, we're not sure how, we're just not taking the chance. But it's also for James, if this gets out he will become a curiosity and I don't want that for his life. So saying that it sort of gives you an idea that what I'm about to tell you must always be kept secret, this is one secret that can never be revealed,' Harry could see Hermione's interest was piqued because she was sitting right on the edge of the sofa, Ron looked interested and a little worried, but Harry knew that his two best friends would always keep anything he tells them to himself, he could trust them with everything including his life.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

'Okay, first is a part that is true, my scar. Dumbledore explained that as my scar was actually caused by the horcrux entering me, it was the connection. When the horcrux and him were gone, killed, destroyed, whatever, the scar vanished. He said it's all to do with that part of the dark spell and magic. Now to the bits you don't know. When James arrived, McGonagall, Neville, Luna and I went straight up to her office, McGonagall knew who he was straight away,' Harry took the letter that his mother wrote and handed it to Hermione, 'Read it, then I need to explain more.'

Hermione and Ron sat together reading, they both looked at Harry then James back to Harry then finished reading the letter.

'So this is you, this is really Harry Potter,' Ron gaped at the small boy.

'Funny daddy,' James pointed at Ron.

'Yeah mate, he looks funny because he's shocked. I know how they feel.'

'I have never read or heard of a spell that could do this Harry, so how?' Hermione asked.

'Okay, first, my dad and well, me, James had a parent child bond, a rare one. He knew things about me, he knew even with all the precautions it wouldn't be enough. He spoke with Dumbledore, said a few things which gave Dumbledore the idea to give my dad some information on an old and very rare book. It was in there, the spell to send him here, how it all worked, everything.'

'Well, Dumbledore does know a lot of old and rare magic, so if anyone could find a way it would be him. But something doesn't make sense with all this,' Hermione said looking very Hermioneish.

'Something Hermione, all this is so strange, I don't get any of this.'

'Hermione has had the same thoughts I did.'

'A child was in the house, Voldemort tried to kill that child, you, you had the scar, you had the piece of soul, you had your mother's protection and Voldemort disappeared that night because his spell backfired onto him. It all happened, you're here with proof you were there that night. You remember the flash of green light, your mother's scream, the dementors made you hear it, you're father dying, then you're mother. So if this is really Harry, who was the child, who are you?'

'Oh, I get it Hermione, so Harry isn't Harry because the real Harry was gone that night, but Harry was there, all this Harry is confusing.' Ron said.

'I know what you mean Ron, but that's why we decided to call him James so make it less confusing. So the answer to all this is something that Snape had a part of he just didn't know what it was he was being asked or why. Dumbledore told me that my mother sent word to Snape, she wanted to meet him. She wrote her letter in a way that if it got intercepted no one would work it out, only Snape since they had been friends as kids. She asked Snape for a potion, a very rare and banned potion. But Snape had a lot of old books that belonged to his mother and grandfather, this potion was in one of those books. It's not a dark potion, it was just thought of as being dangerous in the wrong hands so it was banned.'

'I do know that there have been a lot of spells and potions that are not allowed today and you can't even find them, you might find an obscure reference to it, but that's all. Like when I was trying to find out about horcruxes.'

'Yeah, it's like that Hermione. Okay, this potion is a polyjuice potion but one that does not wear off. It's made from the blood of the person and transforms you fully into that person, memories and all, so once you're transformed you have their memories not your own. You need a reversal potion to change you back to your true self. I asked Snape if I used that potion and turned into Ron, I would be Ron in every way, not just looks. I would have his thoughts, his memories, everything.'

'Oh,' Hermione's mouth fell open as she stared at Harry.

'I think I'm getting this, Snape gave your mother this potion and someone became you after they sent you here, is that right?' Ron asked.

'Yes, my mother, father and grandfather, dad's father were in the house that night, but James or the real Harry wasn't. Now at first I wasn't sure who did it, so I spoke with Snape to get his opinion on this. My mother didn't do it because I had her protection, she died for me.'

'You're father,' Hermione said softly.

'I knew you'd work it out, the bond. The parent child bond Harry and James, father and son shared that bond so that's the answer. James Potter sent Harry away, then he changed into Harry, me,' Harry looked at Ron, 'Do you get it Ron, I'm not Harry James Potter even though that's all I remember because I was brought up as Harry. I am really James Potter, father of Harry and husband to Lily. I just don't have any memory of that because the potion removed all that from me as I changed into Harry.'

'Blimey, you're really his father, biologically his father and were married.'

'Yeah,' Harry shrugged, 'So even though I'm James and he's Harry, we're going to stick with he's James and I'm Harry, backwards.'

Hermione stared intensely at Harry, 'You thought about it though, haven't you Harry?'

'Thought about what?' Ron asked looking from his mate to his girlfriend.

'About getting the reversal potion and becoming my true self, James Potter. I'm not sure if I will but I would like to read up on it, to do that I would have to ask Snape if I could lend his book. Even though we have sort of formed a truce, he knows I'm really James without the memories, he still hates me, both of me. It's all so confusing and I'm not sure if I would do it or even if I should do it. Yeah this life has been shit, been bloody hard, but I have the two best friends anyone could ask for. I have all my other friends, but I want more, I want to know about them.'

'Sirius,' Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded, 'Yes, if I did this I would have all those memories of Sirius. We spent so little time together, he was family, that's how I felt about him, then he was gone. The thing I'm worried about though is if the original potion takes all memories of who I was and I become the other person, if taking the reversal would I lose all my memories of me, Harry and just have all James' memories. I don't want to lose any of my memories of you or my other friends, but I could have my own memories of Sirius, of my mother or my wife depending on how you look at it. So you see, I need to work this out, could I go on how I am but know I'm not real or could I go back and lose this me that has been a big part of everything, my experiences, the things I did that was good, you two, everyone. I just don't know what to do right now and even if I did, I wouldn't rush into this. I'd be taking a leap out of Hermione's book, research, think, take my time to put everything into perspective before making a decision. You two are a big part of this, if I decide to revert back to James it could mean losing my memories of Harry, losing my memories of our time together, of our friendship,' Harry stared at his two best friends, he could see Hermione in deep thought, exactly like he knew she would, Ron on the other hand seemed more confused. But Harry thought he saw a small flicker of hurt cross his face. So this is why Harry wanted them to hear it all and to give them time to think it over carefully, then give him their opinion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Don't answer now, I want you to take your time, just like I'm going to do. Think about it and try to consider both sides, your friend and the man that is James Potter, two completely different people.'

'Answer this mate, if you found out that taking this reversal potion would make you lose all your memories of this life, would you even consider it?'

'That's what I don't know Ron. I don't want to lose even one memory of you, Hermione, your family, none of it. But I have this whole other life that I don't remember. Right now, it's like I can feel that part of me is missing.'

'If you could have your real memories back but also keep these memories, you'd do it, wouldn't you Harry?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, I would, no hesitation.'

'Even though I believe you should take your time and think seriously about this, you could speak with Snape, ask about the book, read up on it. It would give you all the facts which would help while you consider everything. Think of this as well Harry, if you did do it and lost all memories of Harry, you are known, you are the saviour, part of the golden trio. You've done things that people will be talking and reading about for centuries. What will happen if you get asked and have no idea what to say because you don't remember doing any of it?'

'I've thought of that as well. I was thinking of speaking with Dumbledore's portrait about memories. Maybe I could take some memories out, I could take a hell of a lot out and study them. It would give me time to see us, you, everyone I know and care about now. I would see what I have done, good or bad. It has been on my mind constantly, but I also know I can't rush into this. I really need to consider everything.'

'So you couldn't say if you would feel the same about us even if you got to see the memories of our times together?' Ron asked.

'No, I have no idea how this could work with feelings. I have another major concern, what if I change back to James and I find something out that's painful, or hard to live with. What if I find out that James was really an arrogant bastard as Snape always said he was. What if I find out that he was a rich abusive person like the way Malfoy acted. I don't know, I really don't,' Harry stared down at the boy he knew was his son, but all he saw is the boy that was supposed to be him from years ago. He had come to care about James, a lot, but that made him think that maybe he should be James to give Harry a father's love, the love he deserved, something he never had growing up.

'Hang on Harry, this part of you, the Harry Potter we've known since you were eleven. You told us the stories of how the Dursleys treated you, you told us about the night you met Hagrid, when he took you shopping.'

'Yeah, you know everything about me, there's probably the odd thing I've never told you and only because I didn't remember it. So what is going on inside the smart brain of yours?'

'Daddy,' James yawned and reached for Harry.

'Let's pick this up in a minute, I'll just change James and put him to bed.'

'Alright, I'll get this all organised in my head so I can explain,' Hermione gave James a little wave, he waved back.

Hermione and Ron watched as Harry carried James upstairs, 'I can't believe all this Hermione, such powerful magic. To do this, apart from the bond, would James Potter need to be powerful to pull this off or was it just the fact they shared a bond?' Ron asked.

'The bond would have been necessary, but it wouldn't have been enough. The power to send someone seventeen years into the future would be needed, a lot of power and magic. So first James would have been as powerful as Dumbledore, his love for his son, the desire to protect and keep him safe, then the bond on top of it. Those three things combined is how young Harry ended up here. Even though we've used powerful spells, you nor I could have done this, we wouldn't have that type of power inside us. I believe we never saw Harry or the real James' power because of the horcrux. Being dark magic, a part of his soul, that would have stopped it emerging. I used to watch Harry in class, it was like he knew he could do the spell but couldn't work out why he couldn't. It was there inside him just wouldn't come out. I'm going to test this as soon as Harry comes back down.'

'I remember what you said that day Harry told us he got his patronus to work. Remus said that Harry would give his father a run for his money because he did get it to work after only four tries. Now you said that it usually takes a lot longer, ten or around that to make a patronus, especially a corporeal patronus.'

'Yes, it does, look how long all of us took in the DA. I remember Neville's appeared after eight tries, yours was eleven, mine appeared after thirteen tries, but Harry, four tries and he succeeded.'

'Okay, he's asleep, and you two look serious.'

'Ron asked about the power needed to pull this magic off. It wasn't just the love you had as James for Harry, it wasn't just the bond, but those two things were needed. It was the power, the magic that was needed to do this. You or James Potter would have needed to be just as powerful as Dumbledore to do this. This is not the type of magic that just anyone could do, I couldn't do it, I doubt professor McGonagall could either.'

Harry sighed, 'See, I think you're right because of what I've been thinking about lately. Those times I struggled in class and I got frustrated. I knew I could do it, but I couldn't and it pissed me off. So that was the part of James that was gone, I couldn't pull out the power he was used to even though it was me. See this is what I'm talking about, it's all him and me, how can I live knowing there's another life inside me somewhere. It's like I need to be James, be my true self, but I also need to be Harry because that's who I am, I want to remember my other life. This will drive me insane until I work this out, one way or another,' Harry sighed in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair, took his glasses off and threw them on the side table before sitting back and rubbing his eyes. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry, they had never seen him like this. Yes he has rubbed his eyes, but he usually just lifts his glasses to do it. It was like they were seeing the part that was James and not Harry. This was going to be just as confusing for them to see their friend acting different, but even without the memories returned, Harry was already showing traits that were not his, they were his father's James Potter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

'Okay, let's start with this, you're power. You are really James, we know that, we worked out he was powerful. I was telling Ron that because of Voldemorts soul and no memory of James, you could never access it. Right now though, you know the soul is gone, you know you are James Potter. So I want to test something before I get to what else I need to tell you. You had trouble with nonverbal spells, you were able to do some, pretty basic ones, nothing you should have known. So first try something hard, but don't speak the spell?'

'Okay, I'll go with the first one we were supposed to do in class that day, the silencing charm, nonverbally,' Harry took his wand out of pocket, 'You know, even though I love this wand, it doesn't feel the same anymore,' Harry stared at his phoenix feather wand, 'Mahogany, eleven inches, dad's wand, Ollivander told me that when I was eleven. I wonder where that wand is and I wonder if that's why I bought a mahogany bed?'

'We'll work on that later Harry, do the spell,' Hermione said.

Harry nodded, then pointed his wand at his friend, and thought, silencio, 'Okay, say something,' Harry could see Hermione and Ron talking, but no sound, so he ended the spell, also non verbally, 'It worked.'

'I don't think you'll have a problem with nonverbal spells, but I want you to try something that only Dumbledore could do, wandless magic.'

'Even though that is powerful, I think I can,' Harry put his wand on the table then moved his hand over Hermione and Ron again, both were talking but not one word could be heard, Harry reversed it, 'That was easy, so you think it's because the soul is gone and I'm remembering my power as James?'

'Yes, I do, remember what Dumbledore told you about your parents. He said they were both very powerful, Sirius and Remus said the same thing. Remus told you that it was James that invented the map of Hogwarts, something that should not be able to be done. Hogwarts is enchanted, it's unplottable, so a map should have been impossible.'

'After feeling the power just then, I think you're right, damn he's powerful, or I am,' Harry growled in frustration.

'This must be hard on you mate, but do you realise you haven't put your glasses back on?' Ron nodded his head towards the table.

Harry's brow furrowed, look around, then picked up one of James' books before putting his glasses back on.

'Okay, I can see fine unless I need to read. All I knew was my dad wore glasses, I always have, to see and read, now I don't. But there's something I want both of you to look at. Snape noticed and I noticed,' Harry took the glasses off again then knelt in front of his friend, 'Look at my eyes, tell me what colour they are?'

'Oh my, they aren't green anymore, their hazel,' Hermione stared from one eye to the other.

'Even though I never really looked at your eyes mate, I do know they were green, now they're not. What colour eyes did your dad have?'

'Hazel,' Harry shrugged, then sat back down again, 'So I have his power, his eyes and eyesight, it's like I'm reverting back to James without the memories. I'm eighteen soon, dad was twenty one, so our age in looks shouldn't change much. Now tell me what you were talking about before Hermione.'

'Okay, if you reversed the potion, you would remember James, but I don't think you would forget everything Harry did. You lived all that for real Harry, not like what you asked Snape about changing into Ron. You would get his memories and feelings until it was reversed, but you aren't Ron, you never lived as Ron. You are Harry, you lived as Harry for nearly eighteen years and this is just a reversal potion not a potion to remove memories like the original one, Harry was a baby, he or you then didn't have a lot of memories so you as you grew lived those memories you have. Don't you see Harry, you could keep all your memories of Harry, all your feelings as Harry but be your true self as James.'

'Damn, I never thought of that, but you're right. I have actually lived as Harry all these years, I actually did all that stuff, like get past a Hungarian horntail, we rode a Norwegian ridgeback together, I did that with you, I actually lived that life. But it's just a reversal potion not a polyjuice potion that removes your memories. So I could be the real me and still have my memories of Harry, of you, how I feel about you, all of it?'

'Yes you would,' Hermione chuckled softly as she saw Harry's excitement, 'So are you going to ask Snape?'

'He hated James, me, whatever. If he knew I was considering this, I don't think he would let me see that book.'

'Well, what if I asked him. He does know I like to read up on everything and since you told us this and told us about the horcruxes and I was the one that researched them, he might believe that's all I want. To read up on something I have never heard of before.'

'Oh Hermione you are the best, Ron never forget that. You've got one of the best girls around as your girlfriend.'

Ron grinned then put his arm around Hermione, 'I know I have,' Ron kissed Hermione's cheek then turned back to Harry, 'Before, you were talking about you actually doing that stuff, but you mentioned two things only, two things involving dragons, why dragons?'

'Oh,' Harry's eyebrows furrowed again, 'Well, maybe because I bought James a dragon bed and I just put him to sleep. I can't be my fond memories of dragon's?' Harry said sarcastically making Ron and Hermione laugh.

'No definitely not,' Hermione shook her head in amusement, 'So, do you want to speak with Snape or do you want me too?'

'I think it would sound better coming from you because you do like to learn new things. You could just say you're interested in this because we are friends.'

'I'll work on seeing him tomorrow and hope he does. What if he doesn't let me see the book?'

'Then I could speak with him, we did agree to put out past behind us. I wish I knew the name of the book, from what Sirius and Remus told me my mother was really good at potions, I even remember Mr. Ollivander saying that about her wand, it was good for charms and potions. Sluggy also said my mother was one of his best students, maybe she had that book. Dumbledore told me my parents had an extensive library, but then why did she ask Snape for the potion, maybe my mother knew there wasn't time. Okay, this is just ridiculous, I am James, Lily was my wife not my mother, I have to get this straight in my head, then I might stop being so confused. We'll start with Snape and the book, go from there. Now that's out of the way, how about the golden trio have some lunch, I'm starving.'

'You're never starving, but maybe James was, so let's go James Potter, hey, what was his middle name?' Ron asked.

'Herbert,' Harry shrugged then took his friends into the kitchen and put together some lunch. Harry finally asked Hermione about her parents and how the search was going. Even though Harry wanted his friend to have her parents, it also helped to take his mind off all this James Harry stuff that was going on inside him.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The following morning, Pig flew into Harry's home with a letter from Hermione. Begrudgingly, Snape allowed Hermione to borrow his grandfather's book, but asked for it back in a weeks' time that normally he did not allow anyone to touch his books. So Hermione was now sitting at the table in the burrow quickly copying the relevant pages, but she couldn't resist making copies of other fascinating potions that hadn't been around or used in a long time. Harry laughed because he knew Hermione couldn't resist going through the whole book. But at least he would have the recipe of that reversal potion. Harry and James finished their breakfast then headed into Diagon Alley. Naturally he was stared at, his name kept being called out, some even shook his hand. Woman would wave at James who looked excited about everything and everyone.

Harry just finished buying another owl when a customer stood next to him, brushing close to his arm and Harry figured it might be another woman. They seem to be coming on to him a lot, but he just wasn't interested. Harry went to move a little then caught sight of who it was.

'Charlie, hi, what are you doing in here?'

'Harry, I came to get mum and dad another owl, Errol just can't seem to get up anymore and Pig is too small to use for long flights.'

'That's a nice thing to do, I'm sure your parents will be happy about that.'

'Yep, considering how long it usually takes them to get answered from Errol. So how you and James getting alone?'

'Great, we've gotten into a routine, and I'm starting to feel like a father.'

'What about work, how are you going to do that with James?'

'I'm not, so even though I wish I had Sirius here, I've got what he left me, which is enough to live on for the rest of my life. I'll wait until James is at school then maybe I'll think about work. I'm not one for sitting around doing nothing, right now I'm committed to James and always busy. But years from now, they will change. What about you Charlie, are you heading back to Romania?'

'No, decided to stay. So I contacted the dragon reserve here, I start in a few weeks.'

'I bet your mum loves that.'

'She does, but she's driving me crazy. I'm sure she thinks I'm still fourteen years old instead of twenty four years old. I want to move out, get a flat, but until I get settled into work, I have to stay at the Burrow. When we were all away, I gave all my savings to dad to help, Bill, Percy and the twins did the same thing. What I'm using today is what I have left.'

'Why didn't anyone tell me that your parents might have needed help, I could have given them some money, as much as they needed.'

'Ron asked the same thing but mum and dad made him promised not to say anything to you because they knew you would give them money. Mum said she would not allow you to give us all his money just because he cares about us. You have James to think of now.'

'She doesn't know that Sirius left me his vault?'

'I don't think so, it was never brought up. But seeing Grimmauld place, I don't think they would believe Sirius had anything, that place was really bad.'

'Because it had been empty for so long, but the Blacks were really well off. Tell me the truth Charlie, could they use a hand right now?'

'They could, but they won't take money from you, they didn't want to take money from us, we gave them no choice.'

'Okay, I want to do something. Look at it this way Charlie, they looked after me for years, they fed me, let me live there, your mum was always mending my clothes, doing everything for me that any parent would. So this is something I can help with as a way of repaying them for their kindness. But you are right, they won't accept money from me, even if I left it there, they wouldn't touch it,' Harry stared down at James for a minute who was still watching the owls, 'Can you spare some time, come to my place and discuss this, because I have an idea that would help and they couldn't refuse it.'

'Sure, let me just pay for the owl and we'll go,' Charlie did just that, he paid for the owl, picked up the cage, then picked up Harry's owl as well so he could get James, then they headed straight back to Harry's home. Harry changed James, put him to bed before joining Charlie in the kitchen for a cup of tea. He started to explain about something the muggle world had, but he could work it for the magical world and doing this, the elder Weasley's couldn't say no because Harry would have already spent the money. Charlie beamed at Harry then hugged him because he thought it was the best idea he'd heard and agreed whole heartedly that it couldn't fail. They had to accept it or they would know Harry wasted his money, on them, something they wouldn't do.

'So will you help me?'

'Naturally I will because they need it and this is going to work. Blimey Harry, I wish someone did say something to you ages ago. They are really doing it hard right now, but just won't accept any help. If dad could start work it would help, but Kingsley is not taking the chance of letting any good people back into the ministry until they have interviewed every person in every department, which will take months if not a year before it will be ready. He doesn't want to take the chance they might get imperiused or killed.'

'I get that Charlie, okay, so now another thing, until you get on your feet, why don't you take one of the spare rooms here. It's not like I'm using them, just mine and James' room.'

'You're serious, I can stay here until I get a flat?'

'Sure you can, it helps you out and sometimes I would like adult company not just James. I think I'm even starting to revert back to my childhood because I only have James for company.'

'You're on, but I won't tell them where, not yet. I'll just say a friend is letting me stay there because they need a hand. Thanks Harry, so after James' nap, we'll go do all that?'

'Yep, well after his lunch. Come on upstairs, I'll show you both rooms and you can chose which one you want,' Charlie followed Harry upstairs and chose the room on the other side of Harry's. It was a large room, large windows that overlooked the property and had its own bathroom. So Harry got all the linen Charlie would need, then watched as the dragon handler magically went about making his bed, 'Have you ever made a bed without magic?'

'No, are you kidding, if I did it would just be a mess,' Charlie said which made Harry laugh loudly before both men went back downstairs to continue their conspiratorial conversation.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

After lunch, Harry changed James, then he left with Charlie who took Harry into every shop he could think of that his parents would need. Once Harry explained to the shop owner what he wanted and why, they helped him organise it but said thank you as it might be a way to bring in more customers. So Harry paid, then headed to the next one and continued to do that until they were finished. Then Harry sat outside Fortescue's icecream parlour, bought the three of them ice-creams, but laughed with the mess James ended up by the time he was finished. Harry said goodbye to Charlie, but told him he'd be at the Burrow in a few hours' time. Harry spoke with the woman in the icecream parlour who gave Harry a face clothe so he could give James a good clean. Harry knew he could use magic, but he liked the idea of doing things for James, doing things manually, it gave him a sense of fatherly duty. Harry thanked the woman then took his son, or as everyone though, his cousin home.

Charlie had told his parents that he bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley, so he was going to be there for dinner. Arthur went down to his old shed, dug out the very worn old highchair, cleaned it up and brought it into the house.

Harry and James stepped into the kitchen of the Burrow, got hugged by Molly who also hugged James making him laugh. After greeting everyone, Harry put James down and let him wander, but he noticed Mr. Weasley cast his sticking charms again which made Harry laugh.

'I suppose after having seven kids that would come natural to you Mr. Weasley.'

'It certainly does Harry, and it keeps me in practice for all the grandkids we'll have one day.'

'With how many kids you have, that means a lot of grandkids, especially if their like you and Mrs. Weasley,' Harry gave Mrs. Weasley his cheeky smile but noticed she blushed before turning away, that made Charlie, Bill, Fleur and George laugh, Ron grimaced, Percy just looked at his parents, Ginny acted like nothing was said.

'Harry, never say anything like that again, not about my parents, thank you,' Ron scowled.

'You lot are here aren't you, you had to get here some way. But I'll drop it and get to why I'm here tonight even though I like coming here,' Harry heard Charlie chuckle softly, then Harry pulled out a large envelope and handed it to Mr. Weasley, 'This is for you and Mrs. Weasley, sort of my way of saying thanks for taking such good care of my over the last seven years. Looking out for me, feeding me, mending my clothes, all the advice and supporting me through everything.'

'This better not be money Harry, we won't take your money, you need that for James,' Arthur said sternly.

'What you don't understand Mr. Weasley is I have money, enough to live on for the rest of my life. Sirius' house might have been ugly and old, but the Black family was really well off. But no it is not money because I know you would have refused to accept it, if I left it here you would have refused to touch it. So I did something that you have to accept or I've just wasted a lot of money on nothing.'

'Harry, what have you done?' Ron asked.

'Let your father see what I gave them then I'll explain.'

Arthur looked suspiciously at Harry then opened the envelope and pulled out lots of small letters from a wide range of shops. He looked up at Molly before looking back at Harry.

'I'm not sure what all these letters from shops are Harry, so I think you need to explain.'

'Oh, I know what you did Harry, like in the muggle world,' Hermione grinned.

'Yep, I spoke with the shop owners and their going to set it up officially once I explained everything. So Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, what they are is letters stating you can spend a certain amount of money in each store without handing over any money. I have already given the stores all the money to cover everything. In the muggle world it's called gift certificates, you can give one as a gift if you don't know what to buy someone. They use that certificate to go in and shop for themselves. See, there was this one shop my aunt went to a lot, she never knew what to buy one of her friends, so she would go in pay fifty dollars and they handed her a fifty dollar gift certificate. So when the friend went into that shop, they had fifty dollars to spend on anything they wanted as long as it was in that shop and they had a year to spend that money before it became invalid. So now you have twenty four shops ready and waiting for you to spend a thousand galleons in each shop, it's paid for already and I can't get it back, it's non-refundable, so you have to use it.'

Bill, Fleur, Percy, Charlie, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry all sat there staring at Molly and Arthur Weasley giving them time to let it sink in. Molly tried to look stern, Arthur shocked.

'If you don't use it, Harry has wasted a lot of money,' Charlie said.

'You are very sneaky Harry, are you sure you don't have a Slytherin relative,' Arthur said then smiled before hugging Harry, 'I wish you didn't do this, but you made sure I can't say no, thank you.'

Before Harry could reply, Molly hugged him but everyone heard her sniff making everyone smile at Harry.

'Daddy, grandma cry,' James said as he walked over and tugged at Molly Weasley's apron.

'Oh my, he thinks I'm his grandma.'

'His real grandmother was a red head Mrs. Weasley, from what I found out, she was only slightly older than you are. So he sees you as someone to be his grandmother,' Harry smiled down at James then watched as Molly picked up James, took him over to the cupboard and handed him a biscuit.

'We could never have a biscuit this close to dinner,' Ron said as he stared over at his mother with James but everyone noticed he pouted which made everyone laugh realising that any grandkids they did have were going to be spoiled by Molly Weasley.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

While Molly kept James entertained, Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the corner of the living room.

'The copy of the reversal potion is in here, it's a difficult potion Harry. It needs a lot of ingredients that have to be added exactly at the right time. It also takes a week to make, then it needs to sit for another week before it can be drank.'

'Okay, well, I'm sure I could practice a bit, but adding things at the exact time might be hard when James needs me.'

'Then I'll do it with you, we can set it up at your place, I'll make some notes on times so I can make sure I'm at your place at the right time in case you're busy.'

'I don't want to take time away from you two being together.'

'It's not like I have to stay there for hours. I can add the next ingredient, then leave or Ron will be there and we can spend our time together right after. We'll work this Harry so it'll be there for you if you decide to do it.'

'Okay, thanks, I'm still not sure, but it's so confusing knowing I'm really someone else. But it's James as well, I want to remember being his father so I can be a real father. I know I'm doing everything for him now, but it's not the same.'

'Then take this, you need to shop for all the ingredients and a cauldron. But get extra of everything in case we make a mistake. It is a difficult potion Harry, one of the hardest I've ever read about.'

'Hermione, you made polyjuice potion at twelve, I'm sure you can manage this one,' Ron rolled his eyes.

'Yes, I probably could, but this is Harry we're talking about. It could mean having his memories of James, plus keeping his memories of Harry. I don't want to do anything that could take his memories of us away.'

'Okay, I get that but you are still bloody brilliant Hermione, Harry only beat you at potions when he had that book.'

'Does it have any changes?' Harry raised his eyebrows.

'It does, some do seem like they would work better adding one extra eels eye or one less stir, like how those potions worked better for you. So we'll go with the changes and see how it looks, I also made a copy of the picture so we can make sure it does look the same. So tomorrow I'll take the book back to Snape.'

'One thing I need to know here mate, you're going to be James again, have all your memories of being married, working, all that. You're also going to have your memories of Harry. You're going to be James but called Harry, James who is Harry is called James. Don't you think that's going to be confusing?' Ron asked.

'I've been thinking the same thing. But to change our names, everyone will wonder why, I can't let this out. Hermione, this was something that was done in the past, could it cause problems if people found out?'

'I don't see how, the only thing people would do is send someone to the future. Remember though Harry, this spell needed someone powerful to pull it off, it also worked because James and Harry shared a bond, sorry for talking like it's not you, it's all confusing, so it's easier this way. So people would need this type of bond, not necessarily a parent child bond, but a strong magical bond with someone for it to work, then the power to perform the spell. Then add the fact that they would need to find the spell, which is not around, unless it's in private libraries.'

'Well, it'll give me something to think about. People would see me as Harry, but I would be James, well, I'd be both. I really don't know, all I know is I want to be a real father to James, because I am his father in every way, I just don't remember it.'

'So you'll remember sex,' Ron shrugged but his ears went red.

'Yeah, I suppose I will, but there's something I'm not sure I want to remember, something Sirius told me in private about dad, or me,' Harry shook his head.

'Something you never told us?' Hermione raised her eyebrows.

'I never got time, then he died, then everything else, so it just slipped my mind. But when Ron said sex, I remembered.'

'Are you going to tell us?' Ron asked.

Harry moved a bit closer, 'Sirius said my dad was bi, that he shagged blokes as well as woman, but when he fell in love with my mother he never went near a bloke again.'

Hermione's eyes widen, where Ron burst out laughing, surprising Harry and Hermione. 'What?' Harry asked.

'Can you see yourself shagging some bloke?'

Harry blushed, 'Right now I can't see myself shagging anyone, a woman or a man. Now that I think about it, I really don't know, but if I end up with James memories, then who knows. Blimey that's a lot to think about. Anyway, it's getting late, I better get James home and into bed. So I'll shop tomorrow Hermione, then I'll send you an owl when everything is set up, I bought another owl this morning, I haven't even given him a name yet.'

'You'll think of something,' Hermione, Ron and Harry went into the living room where Mrs. Weasley had James on her lap reading him a story. But everyone smiled because James was sound asleep, it seemed Mrs. Weasley hadn't even noticed. Harry knelt down in front of her and smiled at the sleeping form of the small boy.

'He's asleep.'

'That's how I used to put Ron and Charlie to sleep, they never liked to sleep until I read them a story.'

'You'll have to do that with all your grandkids, but I better get him home to his bed,' Harry gently picked James up and put him up on his shoulder but he never woke, 'Thanks for looking after him.'

'Never thank me for that Harry, but we want to thank you for those gift letters. They will come in handy even if we wished you never did it. Make sure you come to dinner again soon.'

'I will Mrs. Weasley,' Harry turned and Hermione handed him the bag, 'I'll see you both tomorrow probably.'

'We'll be there mate,' Ron grinned then watched Harry leave before he looked around, 'Where's Charlie, gone to bed already?'

'No, he left, he said his going to stay with a friend who needs a hand. I knew Charlie couldn't resist leaving, just like he did years ago, he's too independent. Well, I'll go clean up the kitchen,' Molly smiled but everyone noticed it was a contented smile.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

The following morning Harry was sitting at the table feeding James his breakfast when Charlie stepped into the kitchen, but gazed down at Harry.

'Don't ask, just help yourself Charlie.'

'Thanks mate,' Charlie grinned then made himself a cup of tea and some breakfast before sitting down, 'So Ron and Hermione will know I'm staying here and probably soon.'

'They'll be here later today, I have to go out and get a few things, then owl them when I get home.'

'Well, Ron knows what mum's like, so he'll understand. But do you know what Harry?'

Harry chuckled, 'Not unless you tell me I won't.'

'I have never slept in a bed that was so comfortable, I didn't want to get out.'

Harry laughed which made James laugh, 'I decided to spend the money because I know what it's like to sleep on shitty beds. Why do you think I added a bedding store for your parents?'

'Dad will not want to leave the bed and even though I don't want to think about it, sex would be great in a bed like the one I slept in, dad might think the same.'

'Well I wouldn't know anything about that Charlie.'

'Oh right, you wouldn't have time, well I can't say I'm not pleased since you were dating Ginny when she was underage.'

Harry scowled, 'I never thought of sex especially with Ginny. I did not want to get on the bad side of six of her brothers. Now she's of age, I realise I don't see her like that anymore. But she's not seeing me like that either, not since I have James.'

Charlie heard the bitterness creep into Harry's voice, 'Yeah, she surprised all of us when she ignored you. She never stopped telling us that she hoped she could talk you into going out again, now she doesn't want anything to do with you.'

'I get that she doesn't want someone that's tied down with a kid, but it's not like I could help that, James is my family. But it was before that I realise Ginny and I wasn't meant to be, we're too different and her temper, I couldn't put up with that.'

'She's like mum, always was. So where are you heading?'

'The apothecary, I'm setting up some potions. Hermione's giving me a hand as she's better at potions than I am.'

'You could just buy the potions you need, so why make them when you don't really have time?'

'I don't know really,' Harry couldn't tell the truth, so maybe a small white lie wouldn't hurt, 'I think it's to do with my mother, she was good at potions. So like your mum, had potions to help all you kids when you were growing up, I'm sure my mother did as well. So if I can learn to make them, then at least if James gets sick I'll have the potion handy.'

'That makes sense. If you want, I can give you a hand, I could do with something to do.'

'If you want Charlie, but I don't want you to feel like you have to help me just for letting you live here.'

'I don't, I know you're not like that. It will help me fill in time, I'm not used to sitting around doing nothing.'

'I'm the same, but with James, he fills my time. Well if you're sure, it would help.'

'I'm sure,' Charlie said then smiled at James, 'You two look so much alike considering you are cousins.'

'Mrs. Longbottom said the same thing, but as she said, some kids can resemble aunts and uncles more than their parents, so it looks like being cousins do as well. I'll just clean him up and change him, then we can go.' Harry picked James up then headed up to his bedroom. While he was dressing him he noticed Charlie watching from the door.

'A dragon bed, that's unusual for you.'

'James picked it out, seems he likes dragons even if I don't.'

'There not that bad Harry, you just had a bad experience. Maybe you can visit the reserve one day, bring James to see the real dragons.'

'Is it safe?'

Charlie chuckled, 'Yes, perfectly safe.'

'We'll work it then, but my little man is ready to go aren't you mate?'

'Want icecream.'

Harry and Charlie laughed, 'Seems he's going to want one everyone time you go out.'

'Yeah, but I can't say no either,' Harry lifted James into his arms, picked up the bag and headed to the kitchen, grabbed his drink and put that in the bag before heading out with Charlie.

The moment Harry, James and Charlie got home, Harry put James to bed then set up the cauldron and all the ingredients in the laundry room, he thought it was big enough and he could seal it off to keep James safe as well. When he was done, Harry headed back into the living room to rest.

'You're looking a little haggard, taking its toll a bit?'

'It's a lot to get used to, but I'm getting into a routine even if James changes that quite often.'

'I was looking at your pictures before,' Charlie nodded towards the mantle where Harry had put his few picture he had of his parents, himself as a baby and Sirius. Harry had finally gotten frames for them and until now, it never occurred to him that anyone would see baby Harry for real.

'Yeah, Hagrid got them for me, it's the only pictures I have of them.'

'Even though I look after dragons Harry, I'm a pretty clever bloke.'

'Okay, sorry if I made you think you weren't, but what are you trying to say?'

'James and that picture of you, it's the same baby Harry, so either you're going to lie right to my face or tell me what is going on. I heard how he appeared, not long after your scar vanished, to me that's connected somehow.'

Harry sighed, 'I hate lying to anyone, so if tell you can you promise to keep it to yourself?'

'You have my word Harry, after the last few years, I realised that sometimes secrets need to be kept.'

'James,' Harry sighed, 'he's really Harry James Potter, he was sent here by my parents to keep him safe. But the cauldron is also connected because I recently found out I'm not the actually real Harry Potter even though I was raised as him.'

Charlie sat there gazing at Harry but what he heard sounded absurd but he couldn't deny that Harry had told him the truth. The boy asleep upstairs was identical to Harry, he was Harry Potter, so who was this man sitting across from him?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

'If I hadn't seen the picture I might have thought you were going nuts due to something Voldemort did, but I did see it. So who are you if you aren't Harry, you are a Potter, you look like your father,' Charlie's voice faded then nodded, 'You're actually James Potter, aren't you?'

'It took me a while to work that out, but yeah I am. The thing is, I have no memory of being James Potter, that's what the potion is for. It's a long story, but a rare potion was given to me, James, I became Harry as a baby, they sent the real Harry here, James, me took the potion. Me, James as Harry was the one that was in the house that night, it was only possible because of a rare bond that James and Harry shared, then add my power, James' power, it was enough to perform the spell to send baby Harry here. So the potion is so I can revert back to James, in my memories I mean.'

'So that boy upstairs is really your biological son?'

'Yes, he is, but I don't see him that way because I don't remember it. I want to be his father in every way, but I need to remember to do that.'

'Blimey Harry, it's no wonder you came up with the story.'

'Actually my…' Harry shook his head, 'I was going to say parents came up with it, but it was Lily and I that came up with the story of who Harry is. When I first had the suspicions of who I was, I spoke to Snape, he was the one that got my…Lily the potion, they used to be best friends when they were kids. He noticed that my eyes aren't green anymore, their hazel, James Potter's eyes not Lily Potter's eyes. It was never explained how I had Lily's eyes when I was James not Harry, maybe it was to do with the spell performed that night.'

'Harry, I thought you were going to keep this quiet,' Hermione said as she stepped into the room with Ron.

'Charlie saw the picture of me, well who he thought was me, so I told him. He's promise to keep it to himself.'

'Well, Charlie was an order member, he knows about secrets,' Ron shrugged.

'I trust your whole family Ron, but until I can work all this out I'd rather keep the number of people that know to a minimum.'

'I know you trust them, but did you tell Charlie what Sirius said, that should interest him,' Ron smirked.

'Why would that interest Charlie?'

'Haven't you told him yet Charlie?'

'After allowing me to stay here I wasn't sure how he would take that news, so I was going to ease him into it.'

'What are you going on about?' Harry looked from Charlie to Ron then back to Charlie.

'I'm gay.'

'Oh okay, well, me or James is bi, Sirius told me once at Grimmauld place. Seemed I liked to shag blokes before I fell for Lily. This is so confusing,' Harry said and everyone heard the frustration in his voice.

'I'll start on the potion Harry, where did you set it up?' Hermione asked.

'Laundry, everything's in there Hermione,' Harry sighed then watched as she walked off, 'I still don't know if I'm going to do it, what if I remember something I wish I didn't, I know nothing about James Potter.'

'So that's why you look uncertain, worried what you'll find out about yourself?'

'Yeah, I know Snape and well, me hated each other, but for all I know Snape had a damn good reason apart from Lily marrying me and not him. Then I have this other life, Harry where I think of Lily as my mother, but she's not, so how do I cope with the fact that me as James had a sexual relationship with a woman I've always thought of as my mother?'

'Harry, I'm sure once you're you, James I mean, it will make more sense as well. You'll know exactly who you are and you won't feel like anything is wrong. So relax and take it easy, you'll end up old before you're time,' Charlie shook his head then thought he knew a way to get Harry's mind of his problems, 'I know what would help mate.'

'What, because right now I'd do anything to stop this confusion.'

'Charlie, you can't be serious,' Ron chuckled.

'You have no idea what I'm thinking about Ron,' Charlie shrugged then turned back to Harry, 'Do you want to hear my suggestion?'

'Depends on what it is.' Harry said looking a little worried.

'Why doesn't this gay bloke take the bi bloke upstairs, I could relieve your stress?'

Harry's eyes widened but he felt his face heat up not to mention the rest of his body. Ron laughed as he stared at Harry, Charlie sat there looking like he was serious.

'I'm Harry remember Charlie, I don't know about all this stuff.'

'I know, but it's frustrating you, I could make that better.'

'I've got James to look after,' Harry quickly got up and hurried away but heard Charlie laugh before he said something.

'Harry is more like James than he knew.'

'Why do you say that, he basically turned you down.'

'You weren't looking in the right place little brother. Harry wanted it alright, so his body remembers even if his mind doesn't.'

'Oh, is that why he disappeared?' Ron's ears went red before he headed towards his friend and his girlfriend, but he noticed that Harry had his back to the door, 'So what do you think Hermione?'

'Seeing all these ingredients, it's daunting. But if I concentrate, I think I can do it. So when I start brewing I can't be disturbed.'

'I'll help cut and grind, whatever is needed, then let you make the actual potion,' Harry said.

'Alright, there's enough room, but Harry follow the instructions, cut, grind, squeeze, slice, whatever I wrote down, that's what you have to do.'

'I gave him an idea to help take his mind off it, seems he didn't like my idea,' Charlie said from the doorway.

Hermione noticed Harry blushed, but his breathing seemed to get laboured, 'Harry, are you okay?'

'Yes, fine Hermione, so let's do this.'

Hermione heard Ron and Charlie laugh softly, so she knew those two Weasley boys had said something to Harry, but she had no idea what. Now was not the time to work it out, they had work to do so Harry could have his real memories back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

Over the next week, Hermione was pleased with the potion, it looked exactly like it should at this stage, so her confident was strong it was going to work. Harry had avoided Charlie as much as possible which was impossible since they were in the same house. Harry mainly spent time with James, sometimes in the living room, other times outside on nice days.

During the first week that Hermione was making the potion, Harry could think of nothing apart from if he was going to take it, was he going to change, did he want to remember his other life as James Potter.

Harry was sitting outside watching James wander around the large yard. Even though there was ten acres, Harry had put a fence up so James couldn't wander too far. He realised how fast and how far children can go in just a short space of time, sometimes Harry turned away just for a few seconds and James was gone. Harry panicked as he raced around calling for the boy, so a fence was safer for James and better for Harry's peace of mind.

'Harry,' Hermione said as she stepped outside with Ron and Charlie.

Harry turned and saw Hermione with a potion vial in her hand, 'It's ready?'

'Yes, I triple checked everything and it looks exactly like it's supposed to look,' Hermione handed it to Harry then the three of them stood there watching him while he stared at the potion. 'You don't have to do this, you know that Harry.'

'You could stay with the memories you have mate,' Ron said as he stared at Harry.

Harry turned to look at James, 'I love him, but it's not a love a father would have, he deserves that. I know what it's like not to have that, he might have me, but there's no real connection there.'

'You can't just do it for James Harry, you have to want it as well.'

Harry nodded then looked back at the vial, he pulled the stopper and drank before he could change his mind.

'Blimey, you did it,' Ron said but knelt down with Hermione to stare at Harry, 'Do you still remember us?'

'I remember you Ron, it's all there, even when you told me to piss off and thought Hermione liked me and not you. Now though, I know I'm James and your brother is cute, I'm going to take him up on his offer. Do you think you and Hermione can watch Harry, I'm horny,' James/Harry slowly got up and took Charlie's hand, pulling him towards the house.

'Oh my, if that's James Potter, then I'm not sure I want him as my friend.'

Ron laughed, he couldn't help it, 'Did you see Charlie's face, he looked shocked, so I'm not sure he was serious before or not, now he's got no choice.'

'No, he doesn't. Let's get James some lunch while we're waiting,' Hermione turned to the small boy, 'Let's go have lunch.'

'Mione,' James ran towards her and hugged her legs, 'Hungry.'

'Come on then, I'm sure Kreacher is getting it ready.' Hermione took James' hand then they walked inside with Ron following. Hermione put James in his highchair, a couple of minutes later Kreacher brought over their lunch. But Ron and Hermione glanced at the ceiling because there were some strange sounds coming from upstairs.

'I think Charlie is enjoying himself.'

'I wish I wasn't hearing any of this, James certainly should not be hearing it.'

'He's too young to understand Hermione.'

'I know, but he's still a child. One thing though, Harry, um James seemed fine with taking off with Charlie while we looked after James.'

'Yeah, he did, but we are his best friends and he's always trusted us, well, Harry trusted us, so James must. I also think it was the fact that Charlie said he'd been avoiding him all week. Every time they saw each other, Harry blushed and ended up turning away from Charlie. So I think it was frustration and…well, he was turned on.'

'Yes, maybe that's true, but Harry said it outright, something I never thought I'd ever hear Harry say.'

'Let's not worry about it, let's eat and feed James, spend some time with him. But I did want an opinion from you about all this and Harry's eyes. Is there a potion that can change eye colour?'

'Yes, there is, but it wears off after twenty four hours. Harry had green eyes for eighteen years, now their hazel. So I've been thinking about that as well. Maybe there is also an old potion that can make it permanent, but it's not around anymore. Then I think why did Harry's eyes start to change back and not long after he realised he was really James Potter. Maybe the spell to send Harry here, the potion to change James, it was linked and when Harry worked it out, part of the real James was reverting back, just without the memories.'

'Sounds right,' Ron shrugged having no idea about any of it.

After lunch, Hermione needed to take James up to the bathroom, so he let James do what he needed, then put a nappy back on, James yawned while he was lying there watching Hermione.

'Daddy laugh.'

'Um, yes, daddy is happy James, but it's nap time. Do you want a story?'

'Story Mione,' James got up and pulled a book from his shelf, sat on Hermione's lap then handed her the book. So Hermione sat there and read the story to James, by the time she was halfway through, he was asleep. Ron helped her to her feet, she placed James in his bed, covered him, kissed his forehead then left the room with Ron. But she noticed a strange look on her boyfriend's face, 'What Ron?'

'You'll make a great mother one day,' Ron's ears went red.

'Thank you Ron, I think I will. Not for a few years though and of course I have to be married first.

'Naturally,' Ron blushed again but sat beside Hermione, he put his arm around his girlfriend then their lips were joined.

Harry was grinning hugely as he sprawled across his bed with Charlie sprawled next to him.

'That was good, it's been so long.'

'I'm not talking about your life as Harry, but for James. You were married to Lily, so how long before you married her?'

'Two years, when I realised I loved lily I stopped shagging Sirius.'

'Sirius, you shagged Sirius, but he was straight.'

'No, he was gay, he just let everyone think he was straight, that's why we used to get together. Back then Charlie, it wasn't accepted at all, not like today. Anyway, I should check on my son, but I hope you want to do this again?'

'Definitely even though I'm not sure who I'm shagging, James Potter or Harry Potter.'

'Definitely James Potter, Harry was confused about that. Maybe he would have ended up like me if I didn't revert back. But I am James, I just remember my life as Harry. Anyway, I'm not as confused as I was,' Harry got off the bed and pulled Charlie to his feet. They both dressed before James checked on his son then headed downstairs to join Hermione and Ron.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

'Alright mate, first you disappear with my brother, but you said you were horny. This is a new you we have to get used to.'

'Yeah, sorry Ron, but I wanted your brother. He started it though, he kept giving me looks. Okay, while we were shagging I made a decision so nothing will be confusing anymore. I'm going to let everyone know, James is going back to being called Harry and I'll be James. That way everyone will know who I'm talking about when I mention something, either as James or my other self as Harry.'

'You sound different, very positive, assertive, Harry was never like that.'

'He had a shit life, he didn't have time to find his real self, he lacked any self-confidence because of the way he was treated. It's there, inside him, but with everything he always felt a little unsure of himself. See it's easier for me to think of me James and Harry as the other person. It doesn't take away my feelings for you or any of my thoughts or memories.'

'Yes, I suppose it would be easier being James as that seems to be the dominate personality.'

'So I thought we could start with your family Ron, but I'll tell Minerva tomorrow that way I can speak with Albus' portrait.'

'Adult James has arrived, Minerva and Albus, not McGonagall and Dumbledore like Harry always said,' Charlie said, 'I know what you meant about assertive Hermione, James took control before, he was very domineering in the bedroom. Hey, were you like that with Lily?'

'Lily and I had our times when I was the dominate and she played submissive. She was a strolled willed woman and had one hell of a temper, she used to make Sirius and I behave, that's why we had our games in the bedroom. But I'm going to need to buy a few supplies, I wouldn't mind tying you to the bed next time Charlie.'

'Oh I really don't want to hear any of this Harry, sorry James. Harry wouldn't talk about anything so private, but you don't seem to mind.'

'I don't Hermione, neither did Lily, we had a very open relationship. Actually Sirius caught us shagging more times than I can count, usually in front of the fireplace, or on the dining room table.'

'Please, no more okay, because those pictures are stuck in my head,' Ron said. 'Anyway, Hermione feed James his lunch, then read to him before putting him to bed.'

'Great thanks, normally I wouldn't just leave Harry like that, but Charlie turned me on. Thank you Hermione, you are a very clever, talented and beautiful woman, glad you're my friend, or Harry's friend.'

'Thank you um James,' Hermione stood up, 'Normally I hug Harry, but your James, so I don't know what to do.'

James laughed then hugged Hermione, 'It's still me in a way Hermione, but James is the one I want to be from now on. But we're still friends, best friends, the golden trio, blimey that's a shit name. Anyway, go spend time with your boyfriend, thank you again.'

'Okay mate and I'll tell mum and dad you'll be over for dinner tomorrow night.'

'Yep, see ya Ron,' James waited until they left, 'So Charlie, did you think I would take you up on that offer or was it a way to take Harry's mind off everything by embarrassing the little virgin?'

Charlie chuckled, 'You are so very different, but no, I never thought Harry would take me up on my offer, I wasn't expecting you to drag me upstairs straight away either, but I can't say it wasn't good.'

'Neither can I, but now let's get something to eat, I'm starving.'

Charlie followed James into the kitchen, 'I think the magical world is going to be shocked at all this, mainly how quiet unassuming Harry Potter was and is now so out there, so self-assured, so confident.'

'Yes, I think you're right Charlie,' James stared at the elf, 'Thanks Kreacher, but that's hard to believe, I remember going to the Black house quite a few times. His mother never liked me, she never liked anyone. The thing is Regulus was a death eater but he treated me okay, not sure why.'

'Master regulus liked master James, he thought you were amusing,' the old elf said.

'Oh, well I used to see him laughing, now I know why.'

'So you invented that map of Hogwarts?'

'Sure did, took me a while and there were times I was frustrated, so I'd pin Sirius to the bed in Gryffindor tower and just fuck him to the mattress.'

'Blimey, this new you is going to take some getting used to.'

'Probably, this is me, this is who I want to be. I liked the Harry part of my life, I had some great times with your brother and Hermione, but it's not who I am. So they will be my friends, always will but I need to be me, James.'

'If that's how you feel mate, then yeah, you do. I'm not sure how everyone will be though. I think you're going to need to give them time.'

'I plan to Charlie, let everyone get used to me.'

'Since I heard about this, I've been curious about something that only James Potter could answer.'

'Go ahead.'

'That night, you turned into Harry, your father was there as you so Voldemort wouldn't know anything was going on and Lily was up with Harry. Was it that night, or did you take the potion earlier, days, weeks?'

'Eight days before Voldemort turned up, I sent Harry here, took the potion then we waited. I still see it, Lily, even though she knew who I was, she couldn't help reverting to Harry's mother when she cared for me, she even called me Harry quite a few times. You see Charlie, I used to get these feeling in regards to Harry, I could sense things about him. When I was working, I would know when he was upset or if he hurt himself. I went into the other room and I asked Lily what happened before anything else was said. She was so used to me doing that, but she couldn't help laugh. Harry had been flying around on his broom, laughing as he did, he was watching Lily and not where he was going, flew straight into the wall, cut his head before falling and bruising his backside. So a week before, I just knew something was about to happen, I had no idea what, I just sensed Harry was in danger. We had the fidelius charm, Albus was there quite a lot, making sure we were okay, my dad was there all the time. Since mum had died, dad just lost the will to go on, but he loved to spend time with Harry. So Lily and I asked him to live with us, then we told him this plan. He instantly wanted to become me so he could help. I knew if Voldemort turned up it meant my father would die, I would have liked to keep him safe, but I knew he was giving up anyway, this way he could go out fighting trying to protect his only grandchild. Lily was in tears constantly before I sent Harry away, I had to pry him from her arms, then dad held her while I performed the charm. So if she fussed over me as Harry, I didn't care, it gave her back her baby, at least for a while.'

Charlie sat there listening to James explain, he couldn't imagine how hard it would have been to send their child away even if it was to keep him alive. His mother fussed over them all, it drove them crazy, but at least they had been together. James and Lily lost their son even before they died.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

James had said that he was going to speak with Minerva to let her know who he was and what he decided to do. He had been speaking with Harry, calling him Harry again and it seemed the small boy recognised the name, his name. After Hogwarts James was heading to the Burrow to explain to the Weasley's, but also Neville and Luna, Ron was going to contact them. So Charlie decided to go with James to Hogwarts then head to the Burrow with James and Harry.

James, holding Harry, and Charlie beside him stepped into Hogwarts, 'Even though I was here that night, spent time here after, seeing it as my true self, it's hard to believe how much damage was done. I had some good times here Charlie, Sirius and I, man did we shag around this place. Inventing the map help with what I wanted it to, Remus and his transformation, but it also gave us some privacy. Sirius might get some boy interested and take him into one of the tunnels, I would find some girl and take her to another. When we were both turned on and couldn't find anyone else, we'd go fuck each other.'

'I know everyone said Harry was like you, but hearing and seeing you since you emerged, apart from looks, you are nothing alike.'

'No, actually Harry is a lot like my father, a very self-contained man he was. He often kept his feelings to himself, kept a lot to himself. He did share everything with my mother, but no one else. I used to have to argue with him to get him to tell me anything, that is very much like Harry has been. But part of that was being in that house. They would never let Harry talk, I remember as Harry that if I tried to ask a question, I would get slapped by my aunt or hit by my uncle, don't ask questions, that was one of the first rules in that house. I will be paying a visit to that fat fuck, just to let him see me, James, Harry's father and what a full grown aged wizard is capable of.'

'So you also have a bit of a temper, we thought it might have been Lily that had the temper.'

'Oh she did, like your mother in a way Charlie. But I gave as good as I got. One thing with Lily and I were our fights. But I might explain that later, there's Minerva and look who happens to be sitting next to her.'

Charlie glanced at the staff table where they were eating lunch, 'James, take it easy okay, he did end up helping.'

'You'll hear soon enough Charlie boy, let's go,' James grinned, but to Charlie it was an evil sadistic grin and wondered what was going to happen, 'Minerva, looking as good as you always did,' James smiled then handed Harry to Charlie.

Minerva glanced up at Harry then stared intensely at him, 'You're not Harry, you reverted back to James.'

'I did, my wife had those books, it was easy enough with Hermione's help. That's why I came to see you, I'm letting the world know that James Potter is back, Harry is again a child, but this time he will have a normal childhood. But apart from how I addressed you, how did you know it was me?'

'First your eyes are James, not Lily's, but this look you used to get when you were a student, a very cheeky look that never once appeared on Harry's face. But I can also see subtle changes, small difference between you and the Harry we did know. Your voice is also a little difference, but you're stance, your mannerism, your attitude, very self-confident, exactly like James Potter, where Harry never had a lot of self-confidence.'

'Still a very clever woman Minerva, we might look alike, but we are very different men, well Harry might be different now he is growing up how he should, not abused or mistreated as I was. So I felt you should be the first to know before I explain to the Weasley family. They were there for Harry all these years, the deserve to know the truth. But I also need to take care of one more thing while I'm here,' James waved his hand and Severus Snape's wand flew into it, 'Now Snivellus, it's time to deal with you.'

'So that's how it's going to be Potter, reverting back to the bully you used to be in school, how immature, like you always were.'

'Oh no, this has nothing to do with our old animosity Snape, this is about my wife and what you did to her.'

'James, what are you talking about? We know Severus gave Lily the potion, he helped,' Minerva asked anxiously.

'Yes, Lily did ask him, even though she could have made the potion herself, being better at potions than he ever was. But thinking her son might die made it hard for her to concentrate. I did not want her to speak with him about this, but I did understand that she would not have been able to make the potion, not with how much stress she was under. But what you don't know Minerva is what Snape did to Lily the day he gave her the potion.'

'Severus, please explain what is going on?'

'Nothing, he's lying like always, Potter was known for it.'

'Lily came home, curled up on my lap and cried, she sobbed. I had never heard my wife cry like that. Then I finally saw her, saw the state she was in. Her dress was ripped, she had no underwear on, her wrists were bruised. It took me hours to get her to tell me everything,' James handed his wand and Snape's wand to Minerva, threw his glasses onto the table then stood right in front of Snape, 'You begged her to love you, you begged her to leave me, when she refused you raped her,' James swung the punch that connected with Severus Snape's jaw, it was so fast no one saw it happen, then Snape was on his back, unconscious, 'He's lucky I don't kill him.'

Minerva quickly stood in front of James, 'You can't, you have Harry to take care of, think of your son James.'

'I am Minerva, but know this, if he is staying a teacher here, then I will let the world know what he did to Lily and my son will never be taught by him. I'm sorry about disrupting your lunch, but you needed to know the truth about that man. If he leaves Hogwarts, leaves here, then I will not say anything, I'm sure you can tell your staff to keep it quiet once you tell Snape he has to go. You know I always cared about your Minerva, but he deserves worse than to be outcast. Apart from telling him that, let him know that Lily wanted to die because of what happened, but she didn't want the baby of his she was carrying as well, she wanted him to know and to suffer.'

Minerva sighed but she did nod to James then handed him his wand, but she put Severus wand inside her robes. She saw Charlie staring intensely at James while he held young Harry who looked upset and was reaching for his father. She knew she would do what James asked, she could never keep Severus on now she knew the truth. For the memory of Lily Potter, she would do this, send Severus Snape away from Hogwarts, for good.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

After speaking with Minerva, James took Harry back into his arms then went to speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. When he was done he followed Charlie out of the castle.

'Are you okay?' Charlie stared intensely at James Potter.

'Yes, he deserved worse, but he did protect me as Harry, so I let him off, but that's the only chance he will get from me.'

'Okay, let's get to the Burrow, my family is about to be shocked. I'll see you there James.' Charlie turned on the spot and was gone.

James looked once more at the ruined castle, held Harry close to his chest, then apparated away. He saw Charlie waiting for him and they walked together into the house.

'Grandma,' Harry yelled happily trying to get out of James' arms.

'Okay my little mate,' James put Harry down then sat beside Hermione, Charlie beside him.

'Ron and Hermione said you have something important to tell us Harry, about all this and James,' Arthur said but he kept gazing at Harry, 'You look a little different.'

'All part of the explanation Arthur. I am sorry I wasn't honest with all of you but at the time we were going to keep it to just a few. Neville, Luna, sorry to you as well, you know some of this, but not all. So I made a decision, spoke with Minerva not long ago, also took care of some unfinished business.'

'Unfinished business,' Arthur raised his eyebrows.

'He knocked out Snape with one punch, he's still unconscious at the moment and before anyone decides to say anything, he deserved it and more,' Charlie said.

'Then I think you should start explaining what this is about Harry. As you can see, the whole family is here, along with Luna and Neville,' Arthur said.

'To start with, I'm not Harry, I'm James Potter, Molly is holding the real Harry Potter. Okay, you all know that Harry appeared as a baby in his cot not long after the death of Voldemort. Neville, Luna, Minerva and I took him up to Minerva's office. I read a letter, a letter I actually helped write, but a letter that wasn't all true. Okay, that night, seventeen years ago, I James Potter sent my son Harry Potter to the future to protect him. I had a rare bond with my son, I sensed things about him, I knew he was in more danger than even Albus knew. After Harry was gone, I took a potion, a banned potion but not a dark potion. It was thought to be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands. Lily, my wife spoke to Snape, he made the potion for her even if it was for me. I wish I could have given it to Lily, but the bond I shared with Harry made it impossible, I had to be the one to send Harry, then I drank the potion which turned me into baby Harry. I was there that night, James, but I was baby Harry. I'm powerful, I was able to use my power to send Harry here to this time, but it was also connected with the bond that allowed me to do that. In the letter I wrote it said I was Harry, but the baby was Harry as well. Lily and I discussed this, we wanted to give the me now time to adjust to the baby before I knew the rest. I knew that night, but until recently I didn't remember anything from my past life. The potion which needs blood removes all memories of the person who drinks it, they revert fully to who they change into and it doesn't wear off like a normal polyjuice potion. So I was Harry as far as I believed. Then things started to confuse me, my eyes were changing from green to hazel, James Potters eyes. That night, there was a baby there who had the scar, me, but Harry wasn't there. So with a lot of thinking, a lot of discussion with Albus, Hermione and Ron, even Charlie chipped in, we worked it out. I was really James Potter, I became Harry Potter that night seventeen years ago, to fool Voldemort in believing he was killing Harry Potter, the boy mentioned in the prophecy. I lived Harry's life, I believed I was Harry in every way, I was Harry in every way. But I also knew I was James and it was very confusing knowing that but not having any memories of it. I loved James as we called him then, but not as a father should love his son, but as someone that loves another member of the family. So after all our talking I decided to see about the reversal potion, I only had a few concerns about it though,' James looked towards Hermione.

'Harry at the time thought if he reverted back to James that he would lose all his memories of Harry, he didn't want that. He didn't want to lose his memories of us, his friends, his family, the Weasley family, Neville, Luna, everyone else, he didn't want to lose his memories of what he did, how he helped. His other concern was he knew nothing about James Potter, he was worried he might remember something that he couldn't live with, maybe he was cruel or dabbled in the dark arts, there was a whole range of things he was concerned about remembering,' Hermione gave James a smile, 'But after more talking, we worked out that if he reverted back to James he would keep his memories of Harry because it wasn't a potion to remove memories, it just reverted him back to his real self. I offered to speak with Snape to borrow his grandfather's book which had the recipe in it, I studied up on the potion, the blood and the potion is nothing like polyjuice potion, but it is in other ways. It removed all memories, but the reversal potion was different, it wasn't about changing completely, just reverting back, so we made it.'

'You made it Hermione, all I did was help get the ingredients ready.'

'Yes, but you still helped James. So it took a week to make, then had to sit for a week. When it was done Harry only hesitated for a minute before drinking the potion. The first thing he said was he knew us, he had his memories of being Harry, but he was James, a James I'm still not sure about, such a different personality than Harry.'

'Yeah, completely different, the first thing he does is he drags Charlie upstairs and shags him,' Ron chuckled, making James and Charlie laugh, but everyone around the table were sitting in stunned silence. It seemed that none of them knew what to think or say. Molly was holding Harry while he ate a biscuit, but she just stared from the boy she thought was James, Harry's cousin then to the real James Potter who everyone thought was dead, but he was here. They could all see the different, the man might look like Harry, but they could see that he wasn't, he was James Potter.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

'Okay, first, you shagged James Potter who was married to Lily Potter,' Bill said as he stared at his brother.

'I'm bi, Lily knew, but once I fell in love with her I never saw a man again. But over the last two weeks, Charlie had been coming onto me. At first he only did it because he could see Harry, me, was stressed, he thought embarrassing me would take my mind off everything.'

'I never expected anything to happen, then Harry's gone and James is here, we're in bed and I'm being dominated,' Charlie chuckled.

'That should not have been the first question here. Okay, so you are really James Potter, but grew up as Harry, you remember Harry. So what was the main reason you wanted to revert back to James?' Arthur said.

'Molly's holding him, I wanted to be a real father to my son, I couldn't as Harry.'

'That makes sense, you seemed more confidence than you did before,' Molly smiled at the boy in her arms, 'He seems happy though, so from now on we call him Harry, is that right?'

'Yes, I'm letting everyone know, so Harry will be the real Harry Potter and I'll be myself, James Potter.'

'I need this answered, what did Snape do for you to knock him out?' Ron asked, 'He helped, you told us that and he leant Hermione the book.'

'Yes he helped and that is the only reason I didn't kill him. Alright, just keep this bit to yourselves. Lily asked Snape for the potion, he agreed to make it. I wanted Lily to make the potion as she was actually better at potions than Snape, she used to beat him all the time in class. But Lily was stressed, upset knowing she was sending her son away and couldn't see him, she knew I was going to be gone soon to, she knew she could die, it was lot to go through, so she couldn't concentrate on such a powerful potion. I finally relented and let her see Snape. He sent a letter when it was finished, she went to meet him,' James blew out a big breath and closed his eyes, 'He raped Lily that day. She came home and cried as she sat curled in my lap,' James opened his eyes, 'It took me a while to calm her down, then I noticed how she looked. Her clothes were ripped, her hair a mess, she had no underwear on, her wrist were bruised where he held her. After that she found a resolve, she was ready to die for her son, but it was also to punish Snape, she fell pregnant, she didn't want his child , she realised that since she had to die, so would the baby. She asked me if I ever decided to remember who I was to tell him what she had done.'

'Oh James,' Hermione put her hand on his arm, 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's the past Hermione, Lily did what she had to for Harry but she got her revenge on Snape at the same time.'

'You said that you and Lily had some fights and you gave as good as you got,' Charlie said.

'Lily had a temper, oh she could hit, hex, yell. That's what I loved about her, she had this fiery spirit, it lit her up. But I wasn't one to sit back and take it. So apart from our little games in the bedroom, when we had a fight, we had a fight, she'd hit, I would hit her back, she hexed, I would hex her back. That would go on for a while until she magically stripped me and took me wherever we were, that was Lily. She liked the fact that I would fight back, it turned her on. I never knew anyone like her. But something with Harry occurred to me, the reason why he was attracted to Ginny at first. The looks naturally, it seems all Potter men prefer red heads, but it was also Ginny's personality, her temper. There was a part of me as Harry that remembered that. Ginny is as fiery as Lily was, gorgeous, funny, gives as good as she gets, won't take shit from anyone not even all her brothers, she's tough, a bit of a tomboy in a way as well, that's to be expected having all these older brothers around her, so most of that is what would have attracted me as Harry to her, when we started to see each other, Lily was the one that wanted sex straight away, Ginny once told me as Harry that she was one to wait until she was married. So that is one big difference between them but there's another thing that separated Ginny and Lily, Lily was all women, not a tomboy, she wasn't one to wear jeans that often, she loved dresses and the shorter the better, that was so she could turn me on all the time, she loved to wear sexy clothes, she was aggressive but all women in what she wanted. I'd just walk out of class with Sirius and she would drag me off to some spot around Hogwarts and we'd shag each other silly. She never let an opportunity go by, not when she wanted something.'

'Then I'm glad that Ginny is a little different,' Molly smiled at her daughter, 'But you as James aren't interested in Ginny, are you?'

'She's too young for me Molly, you might see me still as Harry, a year older than Ginny, but I'm actually twenty one years old. I know that's not a big age difference, to me I feel even older. But after being with Charlie, I realised I might stick with men for a while. Lily was the woman I loved, she was my life, I could never find another Lily.'

'Good to know because I wouldn't mind going again but this time I'll be dominating you I think,' Charlie smirked.

'So you can be aggressive, you didn't show it before Charlie boy, you basically submitted to whatever I wanted to do.'

'You shocked the life out of me, I wasn't expecting that James, but now you'll see the real me.'

'Okay, can we not have any more sex talk at the table,' Molly said as she covered Harry's little ears making him laugh.

'Daddy Charlie laugh,' Harry said.

'Yes, when I put him down for a nap, he heard James and Charlie, thought they were having fun, laughing,' Hermione shook her head at James.

'Silencing charms from now on, Lily and I used them a lot,' James looked over at Ginny, 'So you decided before all this that Harry with a child was not something you wanted?'

'Um, no, I'm seventeen, I would like a life before being tied down with children.'

'Makes sense and really, unless it was your child you wouldn't feel the connection. So you're feelings for Harry must not have been that strong. Do you think it was more infatuation, who he was more than who he was inside?'

'I've been thinking a lot about that since that day you turned up with…Harry. I think it was, I was attracted to the boy who lived more than the actual boy. But you know what James, I'm glad about this, I really wouldn't know what to do with you,' Ginny smirked then laughed with James, it took a couple of second before everyone else joined in laughing because Ginny was right. She might be fiery, but nothing on Lily Potter, which made Arthur and Molly pleased that their daughter was not interested in James.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

'I have to say something here, Snape, I do not want Ginny returning to Hogwarts with him after knowing what he did to Lily,' Molly said as she placed Harry on the floor, Arthur instantly casting his sticking charms.

'I told Minerva that if he leaves then I will not reveal what he did, she agreed. He won't be staying at Hogwarts. I wasn't going allow him anywhere near Harry, not after the way he treated me as a student, but after Lily, no, he's lucky I didn't kill him.'

'So when I go back, we'll have a new defence against the dark arts teacher?' Hermione asked.

'Yes, but Hermione, you're smarter than any seventh year, why do you want to return?'

'I want my N.E.W.T.s.' Hermione said simply.

'You want everyone to see that you can do the work, to prove to everyone just how clever you are?'

'In a way, but until I can work out what I would like to do, I will need those results for a job.'

'Yes, you probably will. Now I know I'm James, I can return to my old job, I worked from home, so that will help with Harry.'

'Harry never knew what you did,' Ron said.

'I was a financial advisor, I help people get their finances in order, helped them invest so they could live a comfortable life later on. I also offered assistance to get people started in business or investments. The Potter family has always been wealthy, so I used part of that to help good people that couldn't help themselves. I helped when three of the shops in Diagon Alley were up for sale, the Apothecary, Owlops and Madame Malkins, I leant them the money to buy their business, worked out a payment plan that would allow them to pay me back but leave them with plenty to run their business and live comfortably.'

'Harry helped us with our shop,' George said, 'Not quite the same, but it was there, like you in a way.'

'Yes, Harry felt the need to help but also it was something he could do which would help everyone.'

'Maybe you could give us some advice, I hate working for the goblins, so does Fleur,' Bill said.

'Then we can sit down together and go through everything. You will need all documentation on what you have, what you earn, what you own, what you would like to do if it was possible. I will go through it and give you my advice on if it's possible with help or if it might be out of your reach, but I might also be able to give you other options for you to consider. I would assume you would like to start a family in the near future, which means only one lot of money coming into the household at one point.'

'Yes, we would.'

'Then when you get everything together, owl me and I can work on a time to sit with you and discuss everything. Arthur, you should do the same, all your children are of age now, you could use some of your money when you return to work for your future. It's something you can think about.'

'It's like we're listening to a completely different person. I see Harry, but it doesn't sound like Harry in anyway,' Hermione said.

'Because I'm not Harry, the Harry that was me was a lot like my father, he skipped any part of his parents. Maybe now Harry is going to grow up like any child, with a parent that loves him, he might bring out some of me or Lily. I know this is a lot to get used to Hermione, especially for you and Ron, but I am James, it does not mean we won't still be friends. I can feel that inside, my love for you, my love for my friends,' James smiled at Hermione, then Ron before turning to Neville and Luna, 'It's like the love I had for Sirius and Remus, I have that same love for you.'

'I need an answer to something that you would tell us that Harry never did?' Hermione asked.

'If I can tell you I will Hermione.'

'Harry refused to tell us he loved us, he did, we know he did. I would say I love you he would say me too, but never the words, why?'

'He told Sirius he loved him, he died. Albus told Harry it was going to be love that would help defeat Voldemort, Voldemort died. He knows his parents would have said they loved him, which we did, he said it to us, a lot, even for how young he is. Harry started to connect the word and meaning of love with death. He was scared that if he said I love you, you would die, he wasn't going to risk it.'

'So that's why, bloody hell,' Ron sighed then saw Hermione nod, 'You knew this?'

'I suspected that was the reason, but you know we could never push Harry for an answer to something he didn't want to talk about.'

'You are very intuitive towards Harry, you picked things up that he hoped you never would. He was more cautious around you for that reason.'

'Okay, Hermione got her answer, I would like one that Harry wouldn't tell me.'

'Go ahead Ron.'

'He seemed to talk to Hermione more than me, it was like his friendship with us was changing, from me being his best mate to being closer to Hermione. I could never work out if it was just me or if it was real.'

'It was real, Hermione never once deserted him, she always believed him even if the evidence didn't. You told Harry to piss off because you believed he put his name in the goblet of fire when he didn't. During the horcrux hunt, you left him, Hermione who loved you stayed with Harry, she never deserted him even for the boy she loved. To Harry that was complete loyalty, something he always looked for, loyalty and trust. So he came to completely trust Hermione because he knew she was loyal to him. He feels the same about Neville and Luna, complete trust. When you returned Ron, you saved his life, that was the start of him forgiving you and again trusting you. If all this with me never came about, he would still be trying to trust you, but it would have come, eventually. He loved you but felt like you betrayed him, so it would have taken time for him to fully believe in you again. So that was the difference and had nothing to do with Hermione being a gorgeous woman, as you've been worried about even after they have both told you they think of each other as brother and sister, you still were concerned.'

'I think I like James, he tells us everything, Harry was so stubborn. But it's true though, seeing the way Harry spoke with Hermione, interact with her, I was still worried. So tell me this James, you don't see Hermione that way do you?' Ron said but that one question showed everyone that Ron was still a little insecure, which naturally made the Weasley siblings all laugh, James shook his head in amusement, Hermione, she pulled Ron's face to hers and snogged him right there in front of everyone to show Ron she only wanted him, she belonged to him and only him.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty six

'I'm not sure how to take all this, James is so different from Harry. He was quiet, very self-contained and never shared anything personal with anyone. So far we have seen the complete opposite in James.' Molly said.

'Apart from looks, there isn't a lot of me in Harry, he was so much like my father. I know you have been here for years looking after Harry and I do appreciate that, I know Harry did as well. So it's to be expected that it will take you a while to get used to me, James and not Harry.'

'Yes, it will, but we still think of you as family, that's the most important thing to us.'

'That's very nice of you Molly, Harry felt the same about all of you and even though I am James, I do know what he felt and I have seen that for myself, so I do care for everyone here as well, those feelings haven't changed. Harry came to think of you as substitute mother and Arthur as a substitute father, I could not have picked better people for my son.'

'Oh you've done it now James, you've made mum all emotional,' Bill said as everyone glanced at Molly who had her back to them but they saw her wipe her eyes with her apron.

'So this financial advice, as you would know we have the Diagon Alley shop and the one in Hogsmeade. I would like to expand, but also have other types of shops that I would own but not run, just oversee occasionally. I have a few ideas but a little bit of advice would not go astray,' George said.

'Then again, if you get everything together, all your financial records, where you would like to expand the business and what ideas for other shops you have, get that together and we can sit down go through everything. Your business is a success and that comes down to your imagination to start with but the magic you need to make a lot of those products work. You used to test them on yourself to make sure they weren't dangerous for the public. Shows you know what the people want but have the brains to do what is right, you've made a successful business even during all the madness of a war. So I could see you expanding very easily and fairly quickly as well.'

'Sounds good, so I'll send an owl when I've got everything together. What about you Ginny, we know you want to play quidditch, you should and probably will get spotted by a scout. A quidditch career isn't long, this might be something you could think about, then sit down with James about investing your money while you're playing so you have a decent life after your career is over.'

'Very good advice George, it might be something to consider Ginny. All of you are used to living simply, so you could use that little bit extra money that you really don't need and invest. Naturally property is always a good investment, goblin made items is another. I had this one woman who used to go to all estate sales after someone dies, she would buy anything that was goblin made, pretty cheaply as well. After a year or so she would sell, her money would double or even triple in that short amount of time.'

'Yes, I think I will work on that, so thanks James and you too George, it's given me a lot to think about.' Ginny smiled.

'If you don't mind me asking James, but was the Potters always wealthy? All Harry ever knew was the Potters were pureblood and went back a long way,' Arthur asked.

'No they weren't always wealthy, but just over five hundred years ago one of my ancestors was going through a very hard time. He found out he owned a small piece of land, the thing was there was other land adjoining his with a building covering parts of his and others. He found out that no one in the family had ever been paid rent for that small piece of land, which would only be as big as this room. So he worked it so they had to back pay him the rent they owed and have been paying rent ever since. Millions of galleons were owed and he makes another million every five years, or should I say I make another million every five years.'

'If it's worth that, why didn't your family ever sell that piece of land, you would have received a fortune?' Ron asked.

'Two reasons Ron, one is that if anything ever happened, money would always be coming in. It's never happened but if I invested wrong I could lose everything, so keeping that is my guarantee that my family will always be financially secure. The second reason was me actually, my grandfather wanted to sell, he used to get asked a lot. But he knew the money would come to me eventually so we discussed it, I said no, it stays in the Potter family because one of my ancestors worked there at one time without ever realising they owned a small part of a very old and historic property. Owning a piece of Hogwarts is something most people would not give up in a hurry.'

'Hogwarts,' almost everyone around the table said together.

'Yes, the piece I own is right under the end of the great hall, left side at the back, as I said about as big as this room. Then me as Harry who thought of Hogwarts as his first real home, it's like the Potter family and Hogwarts was always connected. Something occurred to me when I had my memories back. That piece I own is the exact spot that Voldemort died, it's like it's always been connected, Hogwarts, Potters and Voldemort.'

'That's truly amazing, that you own a part of Hogwarts. I wonder if McGonagall knows?' Charlie asked.

'Since she has only just become headmistress, probably not. Going over the finances that isn't necessary right now would not be a high priority. Her main concern would have been the castle repairs, then replacing everything that was lost. But since we've been talking about this, it just occurred to me. Hogwarts receives a budget from the ministry to cover everything, right now that's going to be very tight because of all the things that will need to be replaced. I might speak with Minerva and stop all payments to me until Hogwarts is back on its feet. But I also might donate some as well. The whole library was destroyed so replacing all those books will cost an enormous amount of money. Some of the dorm rooms were also destroyed, so replacing beds, linen, everything, that will also cost a lot. Magic can only do so much, but when dark magic is involved, then nothing will repair those items. Walls can be fixed, even if a residue of the dark magic that destroyed it will always remain, but items such as books can't be repaired, the dark magic destroys it completely.'

'I never knew that, if you don't mind me asking James, but how do you know that about dark magic?' Hermione asked.

'Going to Hogwarts with the first lot of death eaters I studied up on it, as much as I could. Albus also spoke with me about it when he first asked me to join the order. So even if I was a bit of a prankster and loved to hex people if they annoyed me, I was still a very good student and got all O's, eleven O's in my N.E.W.T.s. Lily hated that, she got ten O's in hers, she was very competitive, but lost to me. When we received our results my body ended up with bruises all over it, some from her fists others from her teeth, but I can't say it wasn't fun.'

Even though all of them had been shocked or surprised by James Potter, everyone around the table thought they would keep hearing things that they never thought they would but they also knew they would have to get used to seeing Harry's face but on a completely different person to who they knew.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty seven

The following day, James sent a letter to the minister, he needed to explain more to him about the baby he believes to be James Potter, cousin to Harry. He also needed to work on a press conference so the world would know that he was really James Potter. After James sent his letter, he spent the rest of the day with his son, but he also spent some time in his bed with Charlie. James was not interested in a relationship, but he came to enjoy Charlie's company and not always in bed.

James just put Harry to bed when he heard a knocked on the door and Charlie talking to someone.

'James, Kingsley's here, with his auror guard,' Charlie yelled up the stairs.

James, who only wore his glasses when he was reading, walked down the stairs to greet the minister.

'Something is different and Charlie said James, not Harry. You said you had something very important to discuss, so what in the name of merlin is going on Harry?'

'Why don't you and your auror take a seat and I'll explain,' James gestured for the two men to sit before he sat opposite and beside Charlie, 'We weren't sure about telling anyone the truth minister, at the time we thought it wise to keep certain details to just a few people.'

'Minister, you never call me that, and I would not allow my friends to call me that.'

'I apologise Kingsley, there's a lot to explain and I will need to have a press conference to let the magical world know about all this. So I should start with the baby upstairs. He is not James, my cousin, he's really Harry James Potter, James and Lily worked out to send him here for his safety. James and Harry had a very rare bond, then James was able to find a spell which needed power, love and the bond to work. So before Voldemort turned up that night, James Potter sent his son here to save his life.'

'Okay, that's hard to digest, as an auror I do know advanced and very powerful spells, but this is something I have never heard of before. We'll get to that bit later though, so if the child is Harry Potter, then who are you?'

'Straight to the obvious question, I am James Potter, I used a banned by not dark potion to become baby Harry, so it was I that was in the house that night, so I'm still the boy who lived, just not Harry but James. My father became me so Voldemort would not suspect anything was going on. Now this potion if you have never heard of it before is a polyjuice potion, but a little different, a few extra ingredients. You use blood of the person you're turning into, it does not wear off, you need a reversal potion to do that. Also, the moment you drink the potion you lose all memories of who you were and take on the memories of who you turn into. So you literally become that person, not just in looks. Until recently I believed I was Harry Potter, I had no memories of James Potter. But I realised who I really was and it was becoming very confusing. I was Harry's father but I had no feelings or memories of being his father and I did not what that for Harry, I wanted him to feel a father's love. So with help from Hermione we made the reversal potion and I remembered everything about my life as James Potter, but I retained all my memories of being Harry.'

'I think you shocked Kingsley James,' Charlie chuckled, 'You should have seen the family Kingsley, especially as James is completely different to Harry, in more ways than anyone could possibly imagine.'

'So that's why you look a little different,' Kingsley gazed at James, 'You're eyes are no longer green, but hazel, you are not wearing glasses, your body is straighter, assertive you could say, it shows confidence. You're also talking more than you normally do, but your voice is a little deeper than Harry's.'

'Very good, yes, Harry and I are very different men Kingsley. So even though I do remember my life as Harry Potter, James is the domineering personality, that all came down to Harry's life and the abuse he went through as a child, but also his life with Voldemort. Now even though it was me, it's easier to separate me as James from me as Harry. He was a little quiet, very unsure of himself, very self-contained. Harry will not ask for help because he always believed that it was his destiny to be the one to finish Voldemort. His friends would not allow Harry to do anything alone, so he accepted their help even though he never wanted it, that mainly came down to the danger they were in. I am anything but quiet, I'm very sure of myself and my power and I'm very assertive, I will say what I want, even if it's not the right thing to say. I do care about my friends I grew up with as Harry, but where he would hold back, I as James will not. So if there is something they need to know, I will say it even if it might hurt their feelings. I don't want to hurt anyone, but sometimes it's better to say the truth then hold back.'

'I can hear it in your voice…James, you are a very confident man, something Harry usually lacked and needed a lot of reassurance to believe he could do something.'

'Yes, you often told Harry that, gave him the assurance he needed. As I told the Weasley's, Harry's personality is exactly like my father's, a very quiet unassuming man.'

'So why do you want the world to know?'

'I am James Potter, I will be calling my son by his name, Harry. People will see the difference in me the moment I speak, but you already noticed I look different. If you take a look at those pictures up there, you will see James in them is all me. All anyone would need to do is see a picture of me and know I am not Harry Potter.'

'This is all so surprising and shocking. Okay, I can tell you are not Harry, it's very obvious, so yes, doing a press conference to let people know will be needed. I would not go into details about where you found this spell or the potion, since you said the potion was banned. This spell is something I have never heard of, so another banned spell from long ago.'

'No, the spell was never banned, but not anyone could do it. Now I know you're an auror Kingsley and have some power, but you could not do this spell, sorry if I offend you. The spell also requires a bond between the two people, a very rare bond and love. Those three things is required to make this spell work, apart from the power behind it.'

'So that's why you never let Lily change places with Harry?'

'I wish I could have, but no. She had power, but not enough and she did not have the bond Harry and I share. If she was bonded with someone, then I might have been able to send her away before that night. But we were working as quickly as possible, we had no idea when Voldemort was going to arrive. I made sure Sirius and Remus were gone and they weren't to return until they heard Voldemort had turned up. I even told Peter not to turn up that the family wanted time alone. I didn't believe the spy was peter, but I never truly trusted him, not like I did with Sirius. Remus, we knew being a werewolf was very hard on him, so we kept certain details from him as well. So will you be able to arrange a press conference for me?'

'Yes, give me a week, then I'll owl you when it's set up. So you know me as your friend, but you are James?'

'Yes, so even though we are friends Kingsley, I am different to what you knew, you might not like this new me and if that happens I do understand. All this is going to take a lot for everyone I know to get used to.'

'You've got that right because right now I'm not sure how to feel about all this,' Kingsley said but kept staring at James and so did his auror. It was so obvious that the man Kingsley thought he knew was not the man sitting in front of him, he was James Potter and this information might just shock the wizarding world.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter twenty eight

Even though James had to go out a few times, he stayed a little quiet, kept his head down so no one would pick up on the truth, not until he had the press conference. Hermione and Ron visited a lot but so did Neville and Luna, those four friends were trying to get used to James and stop thinking about him as Harry. James still acted like he always did with his friends, but his own personality came out a lot more. He tried to tone it down a bit to give his friends time to get used to all the changes, but James knew he couldn't stop being his true self. He'd noticed Harry was a lot happier and James was seeing his son becoming a bit different than he had been as a child. So James knew Harry would end up different to how he had been as Harry. Harry would grow up with an assertive and confident father, but Harry would also grow up as a normal child and not abused in anyway so he will be able to grow into his own true personality without having to hide thinking he would get hit if he spoke. That was another thing James did, he would talk to Harry a lot to get his son used to speaking and asking questions. So even though Harry was never in that house in Little Whinging James remembered what he had been like so he was determined that his son would not be like he had been while growing up. Even though Harry was young, James was determined to make sure his son grew up confident and sure of himself.

'Are you ready for this James?' Charlie asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

'Yep, all set,' James chuckled, 'You know if I was Harry, I'd be running the other way, not facing everyone.'

Charlie laughed, 'You've got that right, he hated attention.'

'I don't really like it, but I'm not one to shy away. I get why Harry was though, all the staring he got from the moment he stepped into the magical world as eleven, it was very daunting. But also, it's the reason he was always stared at and written about, his parents were killed,' James shrugs, 'but he survives the same curse, a curse no one has ever survived before.'

'That's true, and the way you or Harry was raised, never allowed to talk, always tried to stay out of their way, then all of a sudden you're thrust into the limelight where everyone wants to see you and talk to you.'

'Exactly, I think any kid would shy away from that if their not used to it, then to find out that Voldemort was after you more than anymore else, that made Harry very unsure of himself. Do you know that Harry believed he would die before the war ended?'

'No, I never knew that, I bet Hermione worked it out though.'

'Even though she never said anything, I could tell she knew,' James finished packing Harry's baby bag, lifted his son into his arms and left the house with Charlie.

The moment James, Harry, and Charlie arrived in the visitors entrance at the ministry, they were met by Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville and two aurors who escorted the group through to a stage that had been set up, Kingsley and his auror guard was waiting.

'Everything is set James, they know you are going to be here, but as far as they know I called this press conference,' Kingsley explained.

'Thanks Kingsley, or should I call you minister while we're in the ministry?'

'Kingsley is fine, so how is everyone with James?' Kingsley looked at the four friends standing with James.

'It is still hard to get used to how different James and Harry are, James has such a strong confident personality, the complete opposite to Harry,' Hermione said.

'I actually like the way James is compared to Harry, he doesn't hold back as much as Harry used to,' Ron said.

'And you're now confident that I do not want your girl,' James smirked making Charlie, Neville, Luna and Hermione laugh.

'Yes, that too.'

'Alright, let's get this underway,' Kingsley stepped to the front of the stage and called for quiet, 'I called this press conference because Harry asked me to, he has something that he believes the magical world should know and I believe he's right. Just remember, act responsibly as there is a baby here,' Kingsley gestured for James to stand beside him.

'Thank you minister,' James gave Kingsley a smile before facing the crowd, 'I'm sure you all know that I'm not one for talking, especially to reporters and that mainly came down to all the lies that were written about me. Let's start with this, you all heard what happened not long after the death of Voldemort,' James smiled at his son, 'This child arrived, asleep in his cot in the great hall, a few letters were left with him. Now at the time only Minerva McGonagall, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood knew what we thought was the truth, but we told everyone this was my cousin, his parents were killed and he had been sent to his only living relative, me. That isn't the truth, the truth again at the time was this was really Harry James Potter that was sent here for his safety, he was sent by his parents to hopefully give him a chance to live. Again that was only partially the truth, but in the letter I received James and Lily Potter wanted to give me time to adjust to having a child to care for, which was daunting as I have never had anything to do with a child this young before. Over the first couple of weeks I noticed things, not about the child, but about me. I found another letter explaining some more things and finally everything made sense. Alright, now it's time for the full truth about this child and me,' James looked at Harry who was chewing on one of his toys, 'This child is really Harry James Potter, I am James Herbert Potter, father of Harry and husband of Lily. A week before Voldemort turned up at my home in Godric's Hollow, I sent Harry into the future for his safety. I share a very rare and special bond with my son, I knew he was in more danger than even Albus Dumbledore knew. I can't tell you how I was able to do it, apart from it was only possible because of a spell, the bond and power. Now you're all probably wondering about the child that was in the house that night, that was me, James Potter, but I used a banned, but not dark potion, I became baby Harry, my father changed to become me so Voldemort would not realise anything was different. The moment I took the potion and changed to be my son, all my memories of James vanished, I became Harry in every way. The potion is polyjuice potion, but with a few other ingredients which completely transforms the drinker into the person they wish to become, memories and all, but you do lose all your own memories and the potion does not wear off like normal polyjuice potion, this one needs a reversal potion. Since I already knew I was James, but with no memories of James and since I had my son but I never had the feelings a father should for his son, I decided to take the reversal potion and become James Potter, Harry's father. So with the help of my friend and the smartest witch around,' James smiled at Hermione, 'She made the potion for me and I became James in every way.' This statement was met with silence, but everyone on the stage knew that wouldn't last long.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty nine

'So what you're saying is you turned into your son to fool Voldemort, but sent your son into the future to protect him?' one of the reporters shouted.

'Yes, as I stated, I share a special bond with my son, I feel and sense things about him. I realised that if he remained in that house or in that time he would have died. It took me a long time to work out how to send my son here, to remain in limbo until the death of Voldemort and I had to be alive in the future time for it to work. As people know or they try to understand, it's very hard to work on future time and past time. But this spell I found worked a lot of that out for me. If I was gone, meaning I died as the baby, then Harry would have returned to his parents instantly, to Lily and I, he never did so we knew he was safe and with me, his father.'

'Why didn't you send your wife, surely most men would try to save their son and their wife?' another reporter shouted.

'The spell called for a bond, Lily loved her son but she never had that bond with Harry, I did. So even though I wanted to save my wife, I even wanted her to leave and go into hiding, she wouldn't, she was a fighter and she was going to do all she could to give her son at least one parent even if that meant me and not her.'

'So this protection that you had as a child that still worked even though Lily protected you and not her son?'

'Yes because as far as she was concerned she was doing it to protect her son. For the week I was a baby, Lily treated me as her son because that is how this potion works, it transforms you in every way. All I knew was my mother was holding me a lot, crying a lot and hardly left my side. Naturally I don't have a lot of memories of myself as a child, I was a bit young then, but some things are just there, I still see and feel how Lily was for that week. My father who was me left Lily and me alone as much as possible to give us time as we knew both of us could die at any time.'

'What about your friend, Sirius black, couldn't he have been there to help?'

'I sent my friends away, I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want anymore people to die if they didn't have to. Lily wanted to do everything in her power to protect her son, just like I did, if we had to die to do that, then we die.'

'Did you know you had a spy as a friend?'

'We knew we had a spy in the order of the phoenix, we did not know who it was. I never fully trusted Peter Pettigrew, but I never believed he was the spy. I knew it was not Sirius, we trusted each other completely. Remus was a werewolf, we had seen how hard that life was on him, so we were cautious but again I never believed he was the spy.'

'Why did your scar disappear if you were the child that survived the killing curse?'

'The scar was a link to Voldemort, it was done by dark magic. The moment he died, the connection the scar gave me to Voldemort disappeared. So even though I was the child that survived the killing curse that night, once he was gone, I was already reverting back to James, but not my memories. What we believe is the two things were connected, that I was James and Voldemort was dead, that is why the scar disappeared.'

'What was your main reason for taking this reversal potion?'

'For my son, as Harry I did care about him, but not as a father should, so becoming James let me see and feel Harry for what he was, my son. I grew up in a very abusive house with no affection, no love, no compassion and I would do it again to keep my son from going through that. Now though, he has his father and he will grow up with the love I have for him surrounding him every minute of the day. He will feel love, he will have affection thrust upon him at all times. He will grow up as a normal little boy with his father's love. Every child deserves a parent's unconditional love and that is what Harry has from me and will always have from me.'

'We know you as Harry always said you didn't like attention, you didn't like to be famous. How much are you and Harry alike apart from looks?'

'We aren't alike at all, the Harry you all knew over the last seven years was a very quite, insecure boy who had no control over his life and the danger he was in. He was unsure of himself, very insecure and liked to keep everything he felt tucked tightly inside him. I am the complete opposite, I'm very sure of myself I'm not insecure in any way and I will say what I think I should, what needs to be said. I control my life, no one controls it for me. There is one thing that me as Harry is like which is me all over. We will do anything to protect the ones we love. I used very powerful magic that night in the hope I could keep my wife and father safe, but as we all know, dark magic is powerful, sometimes more powerful than light magic. But dark magic comes from a place of hate, the hate that was deep inside Voldemort but controlled his own purpose in life. Light magic comes from your heart, from the love you have for the people you care about. Albus Dumbledore worked out that love is the most powerful magic there is, that is what kept me alive that night, the love Lily had for her son, so her sacrifice gave Harry the best protection our world could give. Since I knew I had the bond with Harry and Lily didn't, we discussed everything, we had everything organised and Lily told me she was willing to die, she was willing to do anything in her power to make sure her son got a chance to live. So even though I was heartbroken knowing I could survive with our son, my wife, the love of my life might not make it. We had no idea if she would die, if I would die or if we might survive, but when you are facing someone as evil, as sadistic, as malicious as Voldemort, there is usually death, we accepted that. Naturally Albus Dumbledore did everything he could to protect us, but again, facing someone that has no love inside him meant Voldemort would do everything in his power to stop that prophecy coming true, which meant killing a baby.'

'Did Albus Dumbledore ever try to explain the magic of love to Voldemort?'

'Yes, he did, a few times, but Voldemort never believed in love in any way. Yes he knew people cared about each other, sex or making love was lust, not love. As I grew up hearing and learning about Voldemort, I realised how much Voldemort truly believed there was no magic stronger than his. That night, right here in the ministry when Sirius died, Voldemort possessed me, but with me it hurt him so he had to leave my body quickly. I felt him while he was possessing me, he had no love, no humanity, he cared for nothing except power.'

'Why did possessing you hurt him?'

'Love, the love I had for my friends and the love I had for Sirius. I was staring at my friends, four of them are standing right beside me. They were injured from the fighting we had just gone through, they felt sorry for me because I had just seen my godfather die, but I could see the love they had for me and Voldemort felt the love I had for them. My memories were running through my mind, I was seeing pictures of my parents, seeing the times I laughed with Sirius, all the times I laughed with my friends, especially at some of the stupid things we got up to. All those memories I was remembering hurt Voldemort. So even though all that was Harry, it was still me and I still love my friends. They are trying to get used to me as James as we have very different personalities.'

'Alright, I think James has answered enough questions and Harry seems like he needs a nap. So from now on you all have to remember that it is James Potter who was the boy who lived, who is the saviour of our world. Harry Potter is just an innocent child that knows nothing about the war we all fought, naturally he will learn as he grows, but he is not the boy who lived, his father is,' Kingsley, the aurors, Charlie, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna surrounded James and Harry, escorting them off the stage so they could all head home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter thirty

Over the next few days the story of James Potter being the real boy who lived dominated every magazine and newspaper around the magical world. When James was out, he noticed a slight different with how he was being treated. He still had people thanking him, but they were seeing a very confident man, not the young man they were used to seeing.

'So how was your first day at work Charlie?'

Charlie sat next to James but gave Harry a wave, 'Tiring, but fun. I always have fun working with dragons.'

'I might take you up on the offer to show Harry some dragons. I remember as a boy I was fascinated with that big monsters. My bedroom was a lot like Harry's, all dragon stuff, most of my toys were dragon's and all my books were dragon stories.'

'That is definitely not Harry, but he did almost die twice due to dragons.'

'True, but even though I know who I am, as Harry he did get excited riding that dragon out of Gringotts. Naturally he never told Hermione and Ron about that though. Have you ever ridden a dragon Charlie?'

'Never had the opportunity and most of us that work with dragons know you can't just jump on their backs. With the one you rode it was different, it had been chained down there since it was young, it was hurt, hungry, thirsty, so it was more interested in being free than the meal on its back.'

James laughed, 'Yep, I get that because the moment it spotted water, he kept drinking for ages. Anyway, I went down to the cemetery today, Kingsley had it changed. So now it's my father's name and my mother was moved to be beside him. Lily is alone now,' James sighed heavily.

'You miss your wife don't you?'

'I do, very much. She was the love of my life. So even though I'm still young, I know I will never love anyone like I loved my flower. I know Harry could use a mother, but I think it's better for him to have me the way I am than a woman I end up with just to give him a mother. What about you Charlie, do you ever want to settle down, have your own kids?'

'One day, first I have to find the right man, but I also have to be ready to give up the dragons. It's a dangerous job and I would hate to get serious hurt or die leaving my family without me around. After hearing about you all my life, or Harry all my life then seeing you and Harry over the last couple of weeks, it's really opened my eyes to what could happen if I died.'

'It has to be your choice to leave a job you love. Is there anything else that takes your interest?'

'Not really, my love has always been around creatures. Maybe I could open a shop like the magical menagerie. You know James, maybe you could help with that, some financial advice. Now I'm working and apart from getting a flat, I'm not one for spending a lot, so I could probably invest or something.'

'Yes, you could, we can sit down when Harry's asleep and talk it all through. What you earn, how much you could afford to invest or save. Work on what you might like to do, what it would cost and go from there. But about this flat, you know there's no rush, I enjoy your company. Not just the sex either Charlie, but like now, just sitting talking to you. We seemed to get on really well, so you can stay as long as you like.'

'I'd like to stay James, I enjoy spending time with you and I've become very fond of Harry, he seems to like me as well.'

'He does, he says your name quite a lot, especially today, asking where you were.'

'Oh Harry, did you miss me,' Charlie picked up the small boy, throwing him into the air, catching him making the boy giggle, 'Such a happy kid.'

'I wasn't, not at the age or where I was.'

'I heard a few stories from Ron about how they starved you, then you mentioned being hit.'

James could tell Charlie didn't want to ask, 'If I dared as a question I was hit, if I ever spoke back to them I was hit, if Dudley said I did something wrong, I was hit. It wasn't just that physical abuse that was hard to live with, it was not having any type of affection. I saw kids on the platform that first time I went to Hogwarts, parents hugging and kissing their kids, I couldn't stop watching them. It wasn't until after the chamber of secrets that I was ever hugged. Hermione had finally woken up after being petrified, she ran down the aisle between the tables and hugged me. At first I wasn't sure what to do, but I knew I liked it, so I hugged her back. Do remember when I was in the hospital wing after Voldemorts return?'

'Yes, I was taken care of the dragons, why?'

'I cried into your mother's arms that night. It was the first time I ever felt the love of a parent and that's how I think of your parents.'

'That's why you hug Harry all the time, you want him to feel the love from his parent.'

'Yes, I want him to feel emotionally stable in our relationship as well as loved.'

'You're doing that already James, I see it every time you are with Harry, he can see it as well, he loves you, he shows it all the time. But about what you were saying before about never marrying again. Do you really believe that or is it that you're still grieving for your wife.'

'I am grieving for my Lily, but to be honest, I can't say how I will feel in a few years. Right now I want to concentrate on my son and reestablishing my business. For now I'm enjoying my time with Harry, with my friends, our time together whether it's in bed or out. So that's what I am going to do for the foreseeable future. Since you are in no hurry to settle down, then we can keep each other company. We might not want to be in a relationship but we do enjoy our time together and Harry loves you,' James looked down at his son who was standing against Charlie's legs, when he saw that he thought maybe they might end up being more, time will tell, time James had now, time he intended to raise Harry as all boys should be raised, with a loving parent in a loving home, the Potter home.

The end:


End file.
